Meant To Be
by Tivaroo
Summary: Tony DiNozzo bumps into Ziva David by accident one morning while out on a run. Better Summery inside, complete AU. Tiva, Kibbs and possibly McGabby if you are lucky rated M for future chapters. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

**Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them. If I did would I be writing or dreaming about owning them?

**A/N:** AU, I had wanted to put this up for so long before any of my other stories but I kept on forgetting for it is my precious amongst all of my other stories so far and hopefully you will all agree with me. This has been saved on my laptop for so long that it isn't considered to be funny anymore so no laughing. This could be my ultimate Love Story; the others were a test for myself to prove what my words are capable of doing.

**Full Summery:** _Tony DiNozzo bumps into Ziva David by accident while out on a morning run before going into work that day. Together will they discover what they have been missing there whole lives and realise that they were meant to be and they aren't alone in that factor. Tiva, Kibbs and possibly McGabby if you are feeling special. Set during __**Season 2**__, not sure which episode to be exact and earnest and it will be __**Rated-M**__ for future chapters._

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:** **Chance Meetings**

Running along the dirt, leaf, gravel or cemented pathway laid out before Tony's two sneaker covered feet, the early sunrays broke the skies banks as it began its ascent for a whole brand new day and the morning breeze seems to be giving the sun its silent but bright approval for showings its golden face for the world to see. Still the two powerful legs powered on, sweat was just starting to break through his pores.

The need to get all of his energy out before turning up to work that morning seems to be a good idea, anger seems to be taking hold of him lately. Anger at learning that his so-called team have been spending quality time outside of work and they all make up petty excuses as to why they didn't invite him. Learning about what they all have been doing behind his back without him the hard way. They all seem to be happy of what they are doing and that is what angers him the most.

Not sure why he feels angered by it all for Tony has learnt how to deal with not being included in social events, by friends or family. Suppose that is what you get from teasing them most of the time, but can they not see that it is just a front and in truth he is just afraid of what they will see behind his mask.

Too consumed with his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him, not seeing them until he had literally bumped into the unlucky person. With quick reflexes he manages to catch the person before they land onto the ground beneath them.

Not just a person either but a beautiful woman instead.

"Sorry miss," Tony apologises and he doesn't know why but this woman has caught his attention. "Didn't mean to run into you and if you want to return the favour I will let you."

"Let go of me than and I will do you a favour," the beautiful woman says angrily.

Tony lets her go and steps back to give her some space. "Give me your best shot than and I won't lay any charges."

"I am not going to garbage any of my energy on you," the woman says curiously.

"Do you not mean waste any of my energy? Not garbage," Tony couldn't help but give her a smirk.

"What?" the woman asks him while giving Tony a once over glance.

"Never mind," Tony let it slide and gives the woman a once over glance in return. "Anyway nice meeting you but I have to get going before my boss really does decide to fire my arse."

"Watch out where you are running then," the woman smirks at him and Tony couldn't help but be drawn into that smile of hers.

"Oh I shall," Tony looks at the woman and he feels like he is walking away from something big and important in his life. "By the way it was nice meeting you."

"You didn't meet me," the woman says. "You bumped into me remember."

"My name is Tony by the way," Tony says out of the blue.

"Mine is Ziva," Ziva what a beautiful name Tony thought to himself.

"Well Ziva I really had better get going now," Tony would like to say her name again on his tongue and say it out loud.

"Bye than," Ziva lifted up her hand to do a funny little wave at him.

Tony couldn't help but laugh out loud and he starts to runaway from the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

**(TIVA)**

Tony had made it into work in time and the anger he had felt had seemed to disintegrate into thin air. All he could think about right now was Ziva and he has funny feeling that won't be the last time he sees her.

"Morning," Tony says to the three other agents in the squad room.

"Morning Tony," Kate greets him.

McGee and Gibbs didn't say any form of greeting whatsoever to him.

"How was you rare weekend off Tony?" Kate asks him and she smiles at him.

"Okay I guess," Tony wasn't going to Kate that he had seen her and the others in one of the bars he frequently visits. "How was yours than Kate? Let me guess cleaning up your home or gone out on a date."

"Like to know wouldn't you," Kate said smugly.

Tony just smiles and booted up his computer, putting his firearm in a draw as he waited for it to wake up. He wants the day to hurry up for in truth he doesn't really want to be today and probably daydream about Ziva. She is beautiful and he could tell she is a fighter amongst that beauty of hers, he is truly grateful for her not hitting him as Tony had suggested her to do. Drawn, intrigue and maybe she intimates him. She isn't Tony's type either, which is odd in itself.

Also in a way thinking about this mysterious woman named Ziva is a good distraction from his other problem. No other woman has kept him on suspense just by thinking about them before. Guess there is always a first to everything. Her eyes a rich dark brown possibly a shade darker that Kate's.

**(TIVA)**

Time flew by and now it is getting close to home time unless they get case in-between now and home time. Marvellous at how time can fly by right past you with out even knowing it, there has been very little talk between the agents all consumed by their own thoughts. Even Tony wasn't talking much and that is a new feat in it self, for it is usually Tony who does most of the talking and less work down.

Kate had noticed that Tony is unusually quiet today than per normal. Not feeling bad about not inviting him over to join them all on Saturday night but Kate had never really understood Tony DiNozzo. Sometimes she still wonders why Gibbs had managed to put up with him for so long, admitting to herself that on occasionally Tony can be a big help on some cases.

Being on the team for nearly a year now and she still doesn't get it. Ducky had vocally said to Kate on Saturday night how disappointed he was when she said that Tony didn't get invitation.

What Kate couldn't really get over with on Saturday night was the kiss that she and Gibbs had shared in the car park just outside the bar and luckily no one was anywhere near them to witness that one kiss. Never had she been kissed like that before and it made her wonder what he would be like in bed. Though they may have both been a little drunk at the time but nowhere near drunk enough to be kissed like that.

Taking a quick glance in Gibbs direction and they both look at each other at the same time.

"Going for coffee," was all Gibbs said out of the blue.

Kate just walked up and followed him into the elevator without saying a word to the others about where she was off too. Saving those words for Gibbs alone.

Stepping into the elevator before it closed on her, standing there and facing Gibbs daring him to stop her. "We need to talk Gibbs."

"Talk about what Agent Todd exactly?" Gibbs stops the elevator and stood to face his female agent.

"About Saturday night," Kate said as if it was obvious. "The kiss that you and I had shared in the parking lot."

"We were both drunk Kate it was a mistake," Gibbs tells Kate so. "It should never have had happened in the first place."

"Did it feel like a mistake to you?" Kate asks Gibbs and staring into his icy blue orbs that has captivated her attention when she first met him on Air Force One. "I wasn't that drunk and neither were you Jethro."

"Don't forget Kate I have rule against that type of thing," Gibbs couldn't deny that Kate does intrigue him in away but she always thought she was more interested in Tony or someone else and not him.

"But you want it to happen Gibbs I can see it in your eyes just now," Kate stated abruptly to Gibbs using her profiling skills to help her out here. "We both know that we can not ignore it once we have both tasted it."

Gibbs looks at her lips and back to her brown orbs again. Without any warning to Kate, Gibbs had her back against the elevator doors. "Are you sure about this Kate? Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"It is and I can keep a secret only if that is how you want to keep it as," Kate felt Gibbs body lining up against her.

Gibbs began to kiss Kate on her lips at first testing it before continuing it into a fiercer kiss. Running her hands up to his silvery hair as she returns the kiss in the same favour. Breaking away to get some air into their much air needed lungs.

"Come over to my place tonight and we shall continue this somewhere much more comfortable," Gibbs says between nibbling Kate's earlobe at the same time.

"Deal," Kate had a broad smile spreading on her lips at the thought. "You better get your coffee so we don't cause any suspicion."

**(TIVA)**

Tony had found himself standing front of the elevator so it could take him up to his apartment and a much needed shower along with a need for a cold beer with some pizza sounds nice. Stepping into the elevator as it opened wide and before he could do anything there was Ziva stepping into the very same elevator as him.

"Hello again," Tony greets Ziva the very person who has been a constant figure in his thoughts during the day.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asks him as the elevator moved up to a floor or two.

"I live here and I take it you live here also," Tony felt like time had stopped as this amazingly and stunningly beautiful woman was looking at him.

"Coincidence," Ziva tells him.

"As my boss says more than once," Tony said as the doors opened on his floor and he prepared to step on to the hallway. "Never believe in coincidences for the is no such thing."

Ziva too had stepped out of the elevator at the same time as he did. "I take it you live on the third floor also, yes."

"I think we both know the answer to that one already," Tony pauses in front of a door. "Well this is my door so don't feel scared to come and visit me."

"Nice seeing you again Tony," Ziva offers her hand for a handshake.

Tony took it and felt like a ton of bricks had hit him square in the face. "You too Ziva."

Tony entered his apartment and closed his door on the woman who has left him intrigued once again.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Pray and tell me what you think about this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpses of Realisation

**A/N:** I am not really sure when I will get back to finishing Complicated for you but I promise I will do so but not right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Glimpses of Realisation**

Tony was walking out of his door when he saw Ziva walking out another apartment two doors down to the left from his.

"Morning Tony," Ziva greeted him with a smirk as if she knew that Tony was watching her.

"A good morning to you Ziva," Tony locks his door and heads for the elevator Ziva was walking beside him. "Off to work are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Ziva, answers Tony's question. "So are you going to work today?"

"Unfortunately yes I am," Tony, says good-naturedly to Ziva and he feels like he could tell Ziva anything but being the kind of person he is. Letting it slide.

"How so? Surely your job can't be that bad can it?" Ziva asks just out of curiosity.

"Not the job per se but the people who I work with to be exact," Tony tells Ziva a mere stranger to him but he feels that he should trust her for some reason, they just seem to click. "What about your job what do you do or is it just some top secret agency that you can't tell some one?"

"I am currently reinstated at the Israeli Embassy and to learn more of the American ways," Ziva admits and there was not hint of reluctance as she tells Tony about her job. "What do you than or is it one of those top secret agencies you thought I could be apart of?"

"I work for NCIS that stands fo-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service I know what it stands for Tony," Ziva had a smug look on her face and Tony couldn't but gasp. "You investigate crimes of any kind that deals with the Navy alike."

"Impressed not many people even know what NCIS stands for little less what it does," Tony was really impressed but was not surprised for some reason he could tell that Ziva was a very smart woman. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is what they know me by or just Tony is what I preferred to be called by."

"They must feel extra Special with you around the building," Ziva says to Tony.

The doors opened to the car park where they had last parked their cars.

"See you around Ziva," Tony says to her as he heads for his car.

"See you around Special Agent DiNozzo," funny Tony seems to like it when she says his work title hearing it roll of her accented tongue. "Will you be back this afternoon?"

"Depends if I get a case between now and home time I guess," Tony turns to face Ziva and only to stare into her rich dark brown pools. "Here is my card it has both my of numbers if you wish to contact me."

"I think we both better get going now," Ziva, says in her erotic accent that Tony finds incredibly sexy. "If I do happen to call you today will you answer Tony?"

"Not going to make promises I can't keep but I will at least try to answer your call," Tony admits to Ziva and he than walks off away from Ziva before it gets any more tempting.

**(TIVA)**

Waking up to find that the night has turned into dawn before Kate could say anything. Finding that the bed empty beside her it was then that Kate heard some one clattering about in the kitchen.

"Morning Kate," Gibbs says as he comes into the bedroom bearing some coffee for them both. "Trust you slept well than?"

"You should know that answer very well without me saying anything," Gibbs pecked her on the lips with his own. "So does this make me your favourite now in the team?"

"Personally yes," Gibbs gives her a one sided grin. "Professionally no, unless you want to raise any suspicion among the others."

Kate takes a sip of the coffee Gibbs had handed over to her and surprisingly it isn't so bad as the others say it is to be. Gibbs had put his mug onto one of the side tables beside the bed and than took Kate's out of her hand.

"Hey I was drinking that Jethro," Kate tried to sound angry or moody but Gibbs was kissing her jaw line. "We have to get ready for work you know that don't you or do want us both to be late this morning."

Gibbs had pushed her down onto the bed with him lying above her and the sheets. "You were saying Kate," kissing her sweet mouth that Gibbs had gotten to explore the night before and he just seem to get enough of it.

"You really think that we can work this out between us do you?" Kate asks the man lying on top of her. "You had said that this had happened between you and another agent last night and it didn't last long."

Icy blue stares into the brown orbs mixing together the emotions they have to carry together went into that one stare. "We better get ready."

Gibbs had went into the shower and Kate had to wait so she could use it, wandering if she had said the wrong thing and that wrong thing had maybe ruined her chance with Gibbs for good.

**(TIVA)**

Eventually everyone had made it into work without a scratch.

The morning had soon turned into lunchtime and Tony's phone had started to ring just as he was about to head of to lunch.

"DiNozzo, how can I help you?" Tony has a suspicion of whom the caller could be and Tony was a tad excited.

"_Tony it is I, Ziva your next door neighbour," her accented voice came through the earpiece of the phone._

"I managed to answer the phone and you had called as you had promised," Tony felt Kate's, McGee's and hell even Gibbs' eyes were upon him and it was creeping him out a little.

"Did I promise I think not," Ziva probably has a smirk on her face. "How is work today?"

"Good never better," Tony likes the sound of Ziva's voice it is soothing his soul. "How is your day going-." Never getting a chance to finish his conversation as Gibbs taken his phone and chucked his phone in the bin.

"Get to work DiNozzo and keep your personal life out of work," Gibbs says with a half growl.

"Its lunch break anyways boss," Tony was feeling kind off pissed at having his boss hanging up on Ziva.

"Not anymore and the same goes to you two," Gibbs says to the junior agents and he than looks at Kate before saying. "I am going for coffee."

Kate smirks at the discomfort that Tony is obviously in at the moment. "Who was that on the phone anyways?"

"None of your business Katie," Tony says irritably. "So, who gave you that hickie on your neck."

"That is none of business Tony and since when did you not tell us about your latest conquests?" Kate was really starting to bug him.

"Since when do you care Katie," he always calls her by name that when he doesn't really want to talk. "Anyway should we not get back to work before Gibbs comes back."

Kate just grumbled something under her breath and went back to work. Tony soon followed suit and he realised than that maybe he is falling for a mere stranger hard. Could it just be the tension Tony swore he felt between him and Ziva or something entirely different, that is what's scaring him and he had just met her yesterday morning. Love at first sight he thought that was just pure myth.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva didn't understand why Tony had just hung up on her like that for he did sound happy to hear from her. She had seen him a couple of times before he had bumped into her yesterday morning and the he had told her that she could hit him when Tony had bumped into her. For some reason she couldn't find her self to dare to hit was it fear or something else had taken hold of her. Ziva is normally would hit some one just because they had dared to touch her but she didn't hit Tony when he had said that it is okay for her do to so.

Those strong arms that had caught her just before she could land on the ground beneath and Ziva couldn't find her breath until he had let go of her. Tony had branded her soul when he had those strong arms of his around her waist and now Ziva is finding it hard not to think about Tony.

Been here in America for nearly two months now and Tony just noticed her. Felt drawn to him when she first got a glimpse of the man and not knowing his name until now after thinking about what his name is. Not wanting to look him up in the database on her computer at work for some reason it felt wrong.

Always has been drawn to man who gives an aura of power and strength but Tony has a different kind of aura surrounding him and Ziva likes it. What if Tony already has a special some one in his life? So many what ifs surrounding Tony, like a halo on an angel?

NCIS, she has heard her half-brother Ari Haswarri say to her many times back home in Israel. Remembering the look on Tony's face when she had said what it stands for and what it does was worth it. Secret agency finds that is funny also. Ziva had found that talking to Tony is actually relaxing and feeling comfortable at the same time, even if there is a tension between them.

She didn't lie to Tony when Ziva had said that NCIS must feel extra special with him around. Troubled did he look yesterday before he had bumped into Ziva so she just let it slide and Tony still look to be slightly troubled by something or someone this morning. And yet when he appeared to be relaxed when he was talking to her.

Maybe it was just her imagination anyway love is one luxury is something Ziva cannot afford to fall or loose. It will not be safe and if her father finds out about Ziva infatuation with an American, who knows what her father will do or her many enemies she had collected so far. Not wanting to put Tony in any danger.

Though it wouldn't hurt to have some fun while in her stay in America before she gets called back to Mossad. Could Tony be worth the danger? Not yet though, not until she gets to know Tony more before she decides to take the plunge.

Smile spreading on her lips at that thought and maybe Tony will have a good enough reason as to why he had hung up on her.

**TBC . . . **


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen & Broken Hearts

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you to everyone who had R&R this fabulous story of mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Stolen & Broken Hearts**

"You better have a good reason for hanging out on me Special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva asks the man who has his back to her as she had reached the elevator.

"Don't you mean hanging up on you is the term you are looking for?" Tony snaps back at Ziva with out thinking about it. "Hanging out with you is a good idea though."

"That didn't answer my question DiNozzo," Ziva wants an answer fast and a reason to hear Tony's voice again. "Don't snap at me either or I will have to hurt you as you had asked me to do yesterday morning."

"Apologising is a sign of weakness according to my boss's point of view," grimacing at remembering Gibbs as the one who had hang up on Ziva in the first place. "As for why I had hang up on you, that so wasn't my idea to begin with Ziva."

"Than whose idea was it or is that just an excuse?" no idea as to why she is doing this or acting this way to Tony when clearly he is already in a bad mood.

"Gibbs idea and I am not making up an excuse either," Tony enters the elevator when the doors finally opened wide and luckily there was no one in it.

"That's your boss, yes?" Ziva asks Tony and starting to calm down her anger a little.

"Yep he is," Tony, answered Ziva's question. "How was your day anyway?"

"Kept on getting distracted today," Ziva gives Tony a smile and she has a wicked gleam in her rich brown eyes.

"How so? I still do not know your last name?" Tony gives Ziva a smile in return and the anger that was surrounding them both.

"Day dreaming about this one guy and I don't why to be exact," exiting the elevator the two neighbours came to a stop outside Tony's door.

"Want to come in for a beer and pizza?" Tony asks Ziva. "You can continue telling me your story at the same time."

"Sure I don't see why not," Tony opened the door and let Ziva to walk in before him. "Such a gentleman."

"I do try to be gentleman now and than," smirking at Ziva and she just smirks back at him. "What?"

"Nothing it is just your place looks like it needs to cleaned up a little," Ziva takes in her surroundings and Tony's apartment had empty beer bottles, pizza boxes, magazines and a few DVD's littering the lounge room floor.

"Well I did have a maid at one point but found out later that I can't really afford one," Tony tries to look serious and guilty at the same time. "I am not usually at home either most of the time."

"I will gladly take those excuses you had given me," Ziva's eyes watch Tony as he went to open his fridge that is located in the kitchen. "How long have you been in NCIS?"

"Nearly three years now," Tony handed her over a beer and guided her to the couch, which is surprisingly cleaner then the floor. "Got to thank Gibbs for hiring me in the first place."

"Why are you not sounding happy about it than?" Ziva gives Tony another question.

"It just has its days and moments," Tony looks at Ziva in the eyes when he answered her question. "But yet I stay for some reasons unknown even to my self and I do sometimes just think that I have found somewhere I can call home."

"It is a nice city I will grant you that much," Ziva admits but doesn't tell Tony that he has played a big part of that for nearly two months now and yet she still does not know why.

"What about you how long have you managed to stay in Washington and stay single?" Tony says with a grin.

"Are you finding out whether I am single or not?" Ziva couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What will you do if I tell you I am not single?"

"Congratulate the guy for having a very beautiful woman in his arms," Tony mentally slaps himself on the head when he just let slip something off his tongue. "You did not just hear me call you anything did you?"

"Think I did hear you say or rather call me something," Ziva raises her eyebrows at the thought that she isn't the only who finds the other attractive. "Was it beautiful or something that sounded similar?"

"Guess you did hear it correctly than," strange Ziva didn't look angry in-fact she was smiling a wicked smile. "Hit me if you like and just pretend you never heard it."

"No, I will not hit you Special Agent DiNozzo," Ziva decided to use his work title to get his attention focused on her. "For I am afraid of explaining to your boss as to why you have been hospitalised."

"Thanks but the offer still stands in place," Tony looks away from gazing into Ziva's eyes before things gets much more complicated. "Well it is the truth and that is something even a fool wouldn't be able to lie about."

"Why thank you Special Agent DiNozzo for the compliment," Ziva likes saying his name out loud from her mouth and for some reason it has branded its mark in her heart. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"Now you're teasing me," Tony couldn't stop from acting like a schoolboy around Ziva.

"Now why would I want to tease you for," Ziva can sense no make that feel the tension between her and Tony is making it hard for her to breathe or concentrate. "Thank you for the beer Tony and I hope to do this again sometime."

"Going already but the night has only begun," Tony was only teasing her and he found that teasing Ziva is much more fun than teasing Kate or anyone else on his team.

"I am tired and as much as I want to stay to have some more pizza," Ziva and Tony found themselves standing at the door. "But my bed is winning the battle."

Dark brown and blue-green eyes locked in one of the biggest staring competition they have come across. None of them dared to break away first or blink as if frighten of making one their first mistakes with one another. With out any warning or awareness of what is about to happen between them two mouths had made contact with one another.

Ziva wraps her arms around Tony's nape had the base between neck and back of his head. Tony has one wound across her slim waist while the other had made a nest in her dark unruly hair. Breaking away from Tony before the kiss became more passionate and led to one or more places.

"By the way my last name is David," Ziva smiles at Tony and takes her leave.

"Ziva David," Tony smiles too broadly even for him at the remembrance of that one kiss and the name of the one who had just stolen his heart.

**(TIVA)**

Kate had once again found herself in and at Leroy Jethro Gibbs' place. The need to get answers, the need to understand more about how, who or why Gibbs is acting as he is. Or Kate will have to do something really drastic but feels right at the same time. Communication is one of the key factors of relationships to work or not to work out as planned.

Early yet in this newly found relationship between boss and employee but Kate just simply can not find hurting herself any longer if it does not turn out well as planned. It was sweet but now it feels sour but that doesn't mean that Kate is just going to ditch Gibbs and leave dodge to somewhere else. Like her job Kate does and still respects Gibbs judgement to lead her and team out of sticky situations.

"Gibbs its me Kate!" knocking on his door when no answer straight away. "We need to talk and it can't wait for another time or day."

"Kate there is no need to shout," came the gruff voice belonging to Gibbs and it came from behind her.

"You are home," Kate would know if she was making a mistake by telling Gibbs that this affair between them is over or not.

"Yeah I realised I had ran out of coffee this morning," Gibbs opened his door and allowing Kate to follow him and than shut it behind them. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about Kate?"

"This isn't working out between us Gibbs and you know it as well as I do," Kate gazed into the bluest eyes and the iciest she has ever seen. "Unless we start communicating about our problems and fix it between us before it is too late to be fixed."

"You are ending it than?" Gibbs has his voice and expression masked as always. "Guess that it is best that we end it now."

"I know you have this thing about apologising being a sign of weakness but I am sorry for even wanting to start it in the first place," Kate gives Gibbs a one last kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow at work than."

"Apology accepted," Kate nods her head and turns to leave Gibbs.

Silently as she walks down to where her car is parked there was a few tears down her face and a faint smile at the same time as the tears. Tomorrow shall be interesting than.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **There you go one relationship starts while another ends but not in a bad way. Sorry but I thought it would be best to end the Kibbs romance and just leave it as a trace or something but not so much as physical I hope you will accept my apology and move on. At least I still have Tiva.

**A/N:** In the next I am thinking of doing a chapter based on an episodes in Season 2 that it is currently based in, my story of course. It is one of my favourites also so I want to be extra careful and I am not telling you either which one but just letting you know what it is I have in store for you all.


	4. Chapter 4: Mossad & White

**A/N:** Thank you for of those lovely and kind peoples to take the trouble of reviewing and I am a sure you all that hadn't that it is okay to not to. I am also glad that no one was sadden by me not continuing with the Kibbs romance for I am also glad of ending it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4:**** Mossad & White**

It has been nearly two days since Ziva had seen or heard from Tony DiNozzo and Ziva wonders if the kiss they had shared plays a big part of Tony being home or it could just be merely his job at NCIS was keeping him away. The kiss was so much better than the dreamed up one and strangely Ziva would like to kiss Tony again and kissing men in the past has never made her want to kiss them again. How can or what exactly makes Tony different from all the others? All Ziva can say about or think about is that a torch has been lit up and its flames have burnt a hole in her heart for Tony DiNozzo now in the burnt holes place in her heart.

Walking by Tony's door to her own just down the hallway and the second to the left from his. Hearing some kind of music thumping behind his door indicating some form or type of some one was home and Ziva didn't hesitate to knock on the door to see if the person who has taken hold of her mind and heart is indeed behind the door. No one was moving inside but the music continued it's thumping rhythm.

Looking if no one was coming in or out of the hallway or the elevator or doors that hid most people from view. Taking a course of action that Tony may not like but Ziva was going to pick his lock anyway.

Preparing herself the moment she had heard the door unlock and taking the breath, she never knew she had hold of, out the moment she steps inside the apartment that houses Tony DiNozzo. Seeing no one but the littered floor has been recently cleaned since the last time she was in here.

The lights are on and so was the stereo system near the far wall in the lounge room. Ziva saw Tony's familiar brown or dark blond head bent down and his hands are rubbing circles on his neck.

"Tony?" Ziva asks as she comes to a halt by the couch, which Tony is currently seated on. Dark stubbles of facial hair covered his lower face and there was a noticeable scratch or cut on his neck. No response of movement indicating if he had heard her say his name in question and so Ziva reached out her hand to touch his shoulder.

Blue-green eyes were now facing her as he jumped at her touch. "Ziva? How did you – or what – why are you here?" Tony's voice sounds shocked and tired.

"I picked your lock after I had knocked on your door," Ziva sat down beside him while keeping her hand firmly on his shoulder. "I have no idea as to why I am here Tony to tell you the truth."

Tony just looks at her as if his prayers have just been answered. "You picked my lock?" Tony asks as if just processing in his head at hearing Ziva confessing of her actions.

"Yes I did," Ziva, says it as if it is a stupid question and an even stupid answer. "Don't you believe me Tony?" Ziva lets a small smile of triumph show on her face. "I can show if you like?"

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" Tony's eyes showed slight curiosity on that.

"At Mossad we learn how to survive-" Ziva shuts her mouth once she let slip the fact that she is Mossad.

"Mossad?" eyebrows raised and the deep in thought look has disappeared from showing on his face.

"Yes, Mossad Tony," Ziva looks away from Tony's blue-green gaze. "Anyway what is with you this afternoon and where have you been?"

Now it was Tony's turn to look away and sighing before he looks back at Ziva. "Just a tough case is all that I want to say right now."

"Talking about it would help to relieve the burden," Ziva takes her hand away from Tony's shoulder only to take one of his hands in her own. "I can see that you really do want to talk about it."

"Is that a Mossad trick or something and as for talking about it doesn't always help," Tony looks down to their connecting hands. "Sometimes talking about it just makes things worse than they already are and trust me for I know."

"But I am not one of those kind of people Tony," Ziva allowed her eyes to show some kind of truth to that. "I may be Mossad but I do not lie."

"You really want to know about the case?" Tony asks Ziva and she just nods. "Than watch _'The_ _Defiant Ones' _maybe than you will understand what I am going through."

"Just tell me about it and than maybe I will watch the film to understand better," Ziva saw shadows of doubt and want flash by in those blue-green eyes before covering up.

"The short version or the long version to the sides of the story?" Tony smiles at Ziva before it disappeared. "The short version will have to do for you I guess so than."

"I had to go undercover as an escaped prisoner on the run and chained to another prisoner named Jeffery White . . ." going into great depth of the story and so Tony tells Ziva of what, how, why, when and who " . . . he puts a knife to my throat and that is when I had shot him with the one or more bullets. Not long after that Gibbs and Kate had showed up and I don't know exactly of the emotions that were flashing by in my head. I liked him and I know I shouldn't have liked him but I did in the end. The rest is just a blur of mystery and now here I am telling you that I was. . ." clicking his fingers demonstrating of what he is mean in to say. "I was that close of dying is all I have to say, the end and now that will have to satisfy your needs."

Silence had taken over the noise as the CD in the stereo had finished its course and all that was taking place was some staring going on. Breath brushed painted on their lips, as they were so close to touching. That it wasn't considered as a joke any more to take seriously.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** How was that my dears? Did it disappoint or not disappoint you? The next chapter will have something very M-rated just thought to warn you.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Want To Hurt You

**A/N:** I may have told you to warn you all off about the M-Rated scene but I have decided to prolong it just a little longer. Sorry any inconvenience for those who was looking forward for it I just thought of something else and it seems to have worked out much better than I expected and hoped for.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**** Don't Want to Hurt You**

Pulling back to take or get a better glimpse at Ziva's face and the urge to kiss her again was overwhelming his over rated senses. Something inside of him wants him to continue but there is something else that is making him to re-think of what Tony would really like to do, and with that something else it is telling him that Ziva is now so very important figure in his already complicated life.

Tony doesn't want to her hurt Ziva's heart if continues with his womanising ways and what if it is just sex that he seeks from Ziva.

"Ziva are you sure about this?" Tony can feel himself mentally slapping the back of his head in the same fashion as Gibbs.

Quizzical frown on her face made itself known. "Sure about what?"

"Is this what you want?" Tony doesn't understand himself and he knows that he could fairly well be screwing up royally. "Change of pace and line of questioning than," dark brown eyes were staring a hole through his own eyes as if to see something that he cannot see himself. "This is a bad idea of you getting involved with some one like me."

"I can take care of myself Tony," Ziva tells Tony so and she is a stubborn one. "Is this something to do with you being an NCIS agent or is it to do with something else entirely?"

"No, nothing to do with me being an NCIS agent nor with the fact that you are Mossad either," Tony takes a pause for a quick moment and to look into the eyes of the woman he doesn't want to loose. "More with the fact I am a very well renowned womaniser around these parts and if we do have sex than I fear that is all I seek from you."

"So, what are you trying to say that sex is all that you want from me," Ziva looks slightly angry and confused.

"It is and I don't want to hurt you if that is the case," Tony is going to hate himself afterwards.

"Think you just did Tony," Ziva rose up from where she was siting and headed straight for the door to take her leave.

"Ziva I never intended for any of this to happen," Tony hurries up to catch up with Ziva.

"But it did Tony, it did happen," Ziva looks Tony in the eye again. "The fault lies between the both of us and I was a fool to fall for you."

"A pair of fools and it isn't even April Fools Day yet," Tony, adds in a small smile. "Maybe you can hurt me, which you had failed to do so on that eventful morning."

"No, I will not for you have enough bruises to last you for little while longer," Ziva smirks even with the circumstances taking place. "I take a storm check instead."

"Rain check not storm," Tony finds it cute of her to pronounce idioms wrong.

"Noted," Ziva nods her head as Tony corrects her. "Maybe it is for the better or for worse."

"Anyway I thought you were leaving," Tony doesn't really want Ziva to leave out of fearing that this could be the last time he will see her.

"I was but you stopped me from doing so," Ziva snaps out of nowhere. "I was more afraid of me hurting you and not the way around. I guess I was wrong and I never want to see you again or talk to you."

Than Ziva was gone with another word to him and Tony had neither said or did anything to stop Ziva from leaving and as the door shut his heart was breaking. What is it about Ziva and why is she affecting him so? No other woman has made him feel like this after they leave him. Guess now he will never know now.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** Please don't hate me. Sorry for the chapter's shortness but I promise the next one will be longer and have many more surprises.


	6. Chapter 6 Whenever Wherever

**A/N:** Warning M-rated scene at the end of this chapter. You have been warned so if you are brave or stupid enough to read the end than congratulations. Enjoy the rest.

**Chapter 6:** **Whenever Wherever**

Tony was siting behind his desk doing what he always does best, picking on McGee, teasing Kate and do anything else that is considered to be normal for him to act in the office and if Tony even acts out of that normalcy than they will just stay quiet or ask what is wrong. Not even bothering to annoy Gibbs for that is just like playing with fire. Could even consider that times like these were or are back to normal again after the Jeffery White fiasco.

But for Tony life couldn't be more complicated as it always has been for him since he learnt how to walk and talk, life couldn't get any more difficult once he had met Ziva David from Mossad. Fears of making one of the biggest mistake has now become as clear as a mirror and Ziva is all he can think about, taking over sleep with guilt taking a firm grip on his sanity. Only tasted her lips twice and still he wants more but is it too late to seek forgiveness. Could it be that he has found the one, his soul mate in Ziva and he swore that is just a fake, a hoax and a lie? That's it than guess that he doesn't need to have any doubts about whether or not Ziva being the woman he truly wants and possibly love. Love is a whole new word for him to give or to have it return is not something to be accustomed to.

Is Ziva truly worth all the trouble? So many questions to be asked that haven't even been asked. Is it possible for him to change his ways in order to have Ziva in his life someway or another? She has somehow wormed her way into his heart and now his head, and it isn't just because Ziva is very attractive but she is also smart, fun to talk to, not to mention she is a trained spy and an assassin as Ziva has been trained to be in Mossad. Tony should me more worried about him getting hurt by Ziva and not the other around just because of his womanising ways.

Find seeing as he cannot seem to get Ziva out of his head there is only one way to deal with it. Go and talk to Ziva about it, which seems to be the only way to fix things.

"Keep staring at me like that Katie and some one may think that you like me," Tony tells his female co-worker sitting right across from him and also so he could make Kate stop staring at him like that.

"I'm not staring at you DiNozzo," Kate says irritably whenever Tony catches her doing something he finds incredibly hilarious.

"Are so staring at me."

"Am not."

"Yes you are Katie," Tony smirks at her direction as Kate continues on glaring at him before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

"Was not staring at you," and she says he acts childish at times.

"What were you staring at then?" Tony may have had very tiny winy crush on his partner but now that he has met Ziva David that crush had turned into dust and ash. "Admit it you are attracted to the DiNozzo Charm."

"I'm more attracted to the wall behind you," Kate tells him sarcastically. "Sorry but it is best you don't keep your hopes up."

"What makes you think that I am keeping my hopes up for you?" Tony has had an inkling feeling that Kate has certain feelings for him in someway.

"All I am saying is that you should keep your hopes up for another dumb blond," Kate was really starting to sound a bit bitchy. "Or for some one else that happens to wear a skirt."

"Just to let you know my eyes are firmly placed elsewhere," Tony was really starting to wish he never even began to have a sparring contest with words involved with Kate right now for he was going to save those for Ziva later on.

"Get back to work you two and enough chatter," Gibbs tells his two agents as he comes back with a cup of coffee in his hand. When doesn't he have coffee in his hand?

Gibbs was glad that everything is back to normal again but than what do you consider to be normal about his team. Gibbs is also glad that Kate has moved on from him even if that guy just happens to be DiNozzo but he also doesn't want Kate to get her heart broken. The same goes for Tony also but it is most likely that Tony would be the one doing the heart breaking.

**(TIVA)**

There was no way in heaven and earth that Kate would tell Tony that she is attracted to him but there is also a chance that it just have to stay as a fantasy. A fantasy is the only for Kate to believe that Tony is hers and not some one else's.

"Kate you are staring at me again," Tony just likes rubbing it in.

"No I was staring at the wall behind you again," Kate says in a well-guarded tone.

Tony just smiles at her and turns back to his computer screen. That is one the main reasons as to why Kate will never tell Tony that she is attracted to him and possibly more attracted to Tony than she was to Gibbs. How did Tony manage to get underneath her skin with out even touching her? But than dating co-workers doesn't always work out well.

**(TIVA)**

"Ziva?" Tony asks the Mossad Officer as stands by his door. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in the same building as you," Ziva has a determined look on her face and defiant as well.

"Come on in then," Tony unlocks his door and lets Ziva to walk in first. "I thought you never wanted to speak, hear or see me again?"

Ziva turns around to face him. "Speaking to you now?" Ziva follows Tony into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink or eat?" looking through his fridge. "On second thoughts bad idea for I forgotten to do my grocery shopping."

"I have food in my fridge and I have just done my grocery shopping today," Ziva has a very smug look on her face.

"You are enjoying this a bit too much Officer David," Tony smirks at Ziva despite the tension surrounding them like a halo. "Anyway I haven't had time to go out shopping for the past few days."

"Always making up some lamb excuse," Ziva stops smiling.

"Lame not lamb excuse," Tony goes to sit down on his couch in the lounge room only to have Ziva to take a seat on his coffee table. "Did you just come here to pick fight? Or for something totally different?"

"Bit of both," Ziva says in a tone with little emotion attached to it. "Tony I know you had said it would be bad for me to get involved with you, just because of your renowned reputation of being a womaniser."

"It was so I don't hurt you and because of what I may do to you," says Tony.

A pair of dark brown eyes was staring away into a pair of blue-green. "You don't know that and with me being Mossad with many enemies," swallowing some saliva down to wet her parched throat of admitting this small feat. "It would be easier to see who will hurt the other the most."

"What a pair we are," Tony exclaims and allows himself to smile at Ziva. "But are you sure that you want us to start a relationship?"

Ziva rose up from where she was sitting and to take a new seat, on Tony's lap and Tony took this as a sign to do something to Ziva's body. Their lips met at first to test the waters before taking the deep plunge, tongues duelling like a sword fight to see who takes dominance.

"I'll take that as a yes than," Tony grins at Ziva and than Tony reclaims Ziva's mouth with his own.

"Whenever wherever," Ziva says in-between kisses.

"That a song or are you just saying it?" Tony asks and was starting find it very hard to concentrate when Ziva begins to unbutton his shirt.

No more words were said in decent manner when it became very difficult for them to make or say anything.

Ziva runs her hands through Tony's mass of chest hair and over his now naked torso, Tony was returning the favour by taking both Ziva's shirt and bra off. All that is left to take off in the lines of clothing is the pants, undies and boxers.

Finding her naked back was now touching something soft underneath and Ziva took that as a sign that it is the cushions and pillows on the couch. Tony's weight was heavy but not suffocating her airways. Tony was having another duelling contest with Ziva's tongue while he was unzipping her pants.

That just leaves Tony's pants to become undone. Soon after they both found themselves to be utterly naked but that didn't stop them touching, kissing, teasing and even fingering each other.

Tony than begins to slide to himself inside of Ziva's warmth and only to pause halfway to see if he isn't hurting Ziva in anyway. Kissing Tony again and squirming a little to get him to start moving now or there will be some consequences, painful consequences even and she'll do it nice and slow. Finally, Tony begins to move and Ziva moans her pleasure, her finger nails bites into the skin of his back.

Nearly up to the point for Ziva to scream out her pleasure when Tony picks up the pace, never before had Ziva or Tony experience something like this and enjoy it as much. Screaming again when Ziva felt herself come undone, moaning when she starts to come down from her climax. Tony groans and shouts out when he spills his seed inside.

"Wow!" Tony exclaims in ecstasy and pure disbelief.

"That is what I was going to say," Ziva complains but lets it slide when Tony kisses her again.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Now touch that button that has Review written on it if you dare to tell me if this was brilliant or not. Either way your choice.


	7. Chapter 7: Interrupted

**Chapter 7:** **Interrupted, Jealousy & Accidents**

"G'morning," Tony mumbles a greeting, in husky voice.

"Morning," Ziva runs a lazy hand over Tony's well-muscled toned stomach. "Where did the night go?"

"I think you know the answer to that one very well," Tony captures Ziva's hand with his own. "But I am not one to complain."

"Complain? No, you didn't complain not once," Ziva gazes into the blue-green orbs. "Tony, you are the most unusual man I have ever met."

"How so? Tell me," Tony asks in a curious plus seductive tone. "Because of the sex or something else entirely?"

Ziva just continues looking into those eyes of his. "I don't know if I can express that question into words."

"I understand for it is early yet and we have time to get to know each other," kissing Ziva on the lips, ever so tenderly and softly. "That is if you want this to happen?"

"As you had said Tony," Ziva gives Tony a chaste kiss on the lips in return before continuing. "It is early to begin having those type of conversations."

"Maybe we should have that conversation you wanted to discuss last night," Tony suggests to Ziva. "Before we had gotten too ingrossed with wanting to express our feelings in another form."

Ziva climbs on top of Tony, as he lays down on the bed. "We did discuss it Tony and we did say a few words in-between remember," Ziva grins wickedly at Tony.

"How can I not forget?" Tony runs a hand down Ziva's naked back to rest on her hips. "Let me guess you want a repeat of last night?"

Instead of saying something, Ziva kissed Tony and he returns the kiss in passionate favour. Breaking away from those lips of his, Ziva began to kiss downwards –

The phone began to ring in the distance, disturbing the lovers from commencing any further on their actions.

Ziva hops off Tony so he could go and to answer it.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but I have to go," Tony quickly puts some suitable clothes on. "You are more than welcome to stay here."

"You have a case I assume?" Ziva asks with no trace of disappointment in her voice but interest was there.

"Yep, Kate and McGee will be waiting for me outside," now fully dressed and hiding his muscular body from Ziva's view. "What?"

"Nothing, I just hate it when I get interrupted from having sex," Ziva walks up to Tony. "Especially with handsome men."

Tony gives her an amused look, wandering if Ziva will never seize to amaze him than she already has.

"Hopefully this case will be a quick an easy one," Tony kisses Ziva on the lips. "I will call you to warn you if I am coming home or not."

"No need, just enter your door and I will be waiting for you," Ziva runs her fingers down his muscular clothed body, sending shivers down Tony's spine. "Naked in your nice and warm bed."

"I look forward to it with delight," kissing Ziva again and Tony starts to leave his apartment.

**(TIVA)**

Tony walks out of the apartment building and walked towards the NCIS truck that awaits his arrival. There was Kate and McGee waiting for him inside to get away from the early morning breeze.

"Took you long enough to join us Tony," McGee grumbles as Tony hops in beside him.

Tony looks out the window and saw a fully clothed Ziva David walk out of the apartment. How did she manage to get dressed so fast when he had only left her ten minutes ago? Dressed for running and Tony felt like he should join her.

"Whose that?" Kate asks as she notices Tony watching an attractive woman walk out of the same building as Tony.

"My next door neighbour," Tony had caught something in Kate's tone and he found it a little alarming. "Aren't we supposed to be somewhere Kate?" Seeing as she is sitting in the drivers seat, hands on the steering wheel.

"Is that all she is to you?" Kate doesn't know why but she feels as if her heart has been cut in two pieces and felt something take over.

"Yeah and do you mind not asking me about her?" Tony asks irritably as they start to get on the road and other form of traffic.

"Well she isn't your type anyway," Kate says irritably.

"There you are than," Tony says in his normal cheerful way and not wanting to tell Kate or McGee that he is dating Ziva David. "So, what do we have with the case?"

"Dead Petty Officer in his home," McGee answers the senior agent.

Out of nowhere there was this loud crunching noise and than darkness takes over the three agents.

**(TIVA)**

"Dr Mallard?" Mr Palmer points a finger in the direction of a truck with NCIS painted on its side.

"Oh my," Ducky noticed that the truck was on one of its side, and the back end was smashed to pieces.

Stopping the van and the two quickly get out of it. To see what is needed and to check if anyone is in one piece or at least still alive.

**TBC . . .**


	8. Chapter 8: The Waiting & The Worried

**A/N:** Thank you to all of those few who had taken their time to review the last chapter. Now less chatter and lets get back to this next chapter shall we.

**Chapter 8:** **The Waiting & the Worried**

Ducky, along with Mr Palmer or Jimmy, waits in the nearest hospital for the latest gossip on their three friends if everything is going to be swell for them. Gibbs is on his way and so is Abby. After what the two had seen the damage to the truck, and the time of expertise of fellow emergency services. Doing all they can to help the three agents.

Not knowing who has the most serious injuries was hard to compensate.

"Ducky!" Shouts out Abby letting Ducky know that she is now in the building and concern for her three closest friends is evidentially on her pale face. "Any word on either of them yet? How did things get so dreadful and horrid on a day like this? We can't loose anyone and where is Gibbs? Is he here yet? For he is the best person to boss around the doctors and nurses to give us the information that we seek."

"Turn around Abby and take a breath," Gibbs tells the young and worried Goth standing in front of Ducky. "What happen Duck?"

"You mean with Mr Palmer and I finding the NCIS truck in pieces?" Ducky asks confused with a tinge of concern laced his voice. "Or about the fact of us finding young Caitlin, Timothy and Anthony unconscious in side?" Ducky saw Gibbs raise his eyebrows in question. "Anthony is most probably the worst, out of the three, he was found underneath Timothy. Don't know just how badly injured Anthony is but he was loosing quite a lot of blood externally and internally," Ducky pauses as explains Tony's injuries to Gibbs and Abby.

"What about Kate and McGee?" Abby asks in a small voice. "What are there injuries then?"

"Young Timothy's injuries are not as concerning as Anthony's. Bumps, bruises and lacerations is all that I got a glimpse of," Ducky takes a deep breath. "Most likely a concussion is all Timothy had received from that horrid crash," Ducky looks at Mr Palmer, Gibbs and than Abby seeing as she is the one that is taking all this much harder than the other two. "Caitlin is going to be fine, being the driver and having young Timothy to cushion her fall. She owes Timothy for being in the middle."

All four stood in silence, not one dared to break the power of said silence in fear that they could possibly lose not just one member of their team but all three. Even Ducky or Abby cannot find anything to say in this situation.

"Miss Caitlin Todd's family?" came a voice belonging to an attractive Doctor.

"That'll be us," Ducky says to the female Doctor. "How is our dear Caitlin?"

"Miss Todd is going to fine, her injuries were superficial and not as severe as we first had feared them to be," Dr Tracey Prior says to the four very concern friends or family.

"Can we see her?" Abby asks Dr Prior.

"Certainly follow me I will show you to her room," Dr Prior smiles warmly and encouragingly at the four very concerned faces. "Be a little quiet though, as she should still be asleep."

Four NCIS personnel follow the Doctor down the hallway, preparing themselves for the inevitable if the need arises.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was quietly doing a crossword puzzle, strangely it was helping her to calm down her nerves. Something terrible has happened Ziva can feel it inside her gut. Shaking the feeling as being paranoid and wanting Tony to hurry up and come home. Smiling to her self at just how Ziva feels when or thinking about Tony DiNozzo. Making her feel more humanly than she has felt in a long time, that was not long after losing her younger sister Tali to a suicide bombing. Last night with Tony was well spent.

**(TIVA)**

Sitting and waiting around Kate's hospital bed. Waiting to hear any word of warning or word of comfort, if either Tony or McGee is available to see if they are alive or not. Kate was still peacefully sleeping, few scratches and other marks was visible to the naked eye. Her once and beautiful face is now marked with wounds, though the wounds will fade away it is likely some of those wounds of Kate's will scar.

Gibbs had asked the doctors the have Tony and McGee brought into the same room as Kate's. That is if neither of the lads need to be placed in ICU.

As if by magic, a bed with McGee upon it wheeled in without any warning. McGee was wired to an IV drip attached to his right arm. Other than that, there seems to be no wounds visible, unless they are hidden beneath his hospital attire.

"Agent McGee is resting but he should be coming around soon enough," One of the Doctors had said to the four very concern teammates.

"Is there any word on Tony DiNozzo by any chance?" Ducky asks seeing as the other injured teammate and friend is yet to be wheeled in this room.

"I'll see what I can find out for you," the slightly older looking Doctor than Ducky had said in a reply. "You want him to be brought in here as well?" Gibbs nodded his head impatiently. "Just asking so we can make arrangements for Mr DiNozzo to fit inside this room with theses two."

"How very considerate of you to suggest that Dr?" Gibbs asks this question sarcastically.

"Dr Paul Croaker," McGee's Doctor introduced himself. "I will go and find out about how Mr DiNozzo is going on and to have him to be placed in here."

"You do that Dr Croaker," Gibbs feels like it is his fault for having his agents to be in a hospital in the first place.

Dr Croaker just gave Gibbs a queer look before stepping outside the hospital room, bearing only Kate and McGee for the moment.

"Its not your fault Jethro," Ducky has known Gibbs longer and therefore Ducky knows when the ex-marine is beating himself about what had occurred to his three agents.

"Not my fault, huh. It was I Duck, who had called them in about there being a murder on their day off," Gibbs says irritably. "If I hadn't than none of this wouldn't have happened to either of them, and maybe the truck wouldn't be found in pieces."

"Beating your self up isn't going to help anyone Jethro, nobody knew that this was going to happen in such a gruesome fashion," Ducky consuls Gibbs and in a way it is helping Ducky to calm down his still shaky nerves.

Hearing a groan and mumbling saves Gibbs from telling his oldest friend off, turning to find the source. Seeing Kate coming back to the land of the living was a Godsend, and it also means that everything will be okay.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was watching a movie on Tony's plasma, just picked out a movie randomly and put it in the DVD player. Well Tony did say she can stay here as long as she wants to be, sitting on the couch is sending back the provocative memories of last night in full blast. Thinking about Tony is helping her to shake of the feeling in her gut.

Ziva's gut has never made her feel so anxious, until now that is and has no idea of or why it is tangling up in knots. Looking at the time and than at the door and to the telephone. Maybe Tony is too caught up in this case of his to give a simple phone call to let Ziva know that he is coming back or not.

**(TIVA)**

"Kate?" Abby exclaims when she too catches her friend eyelids starting to open. "Welcome back old girl."

"Are you calling me old Abs?" Kate smirks her question over to Abby. "What happened to McGee?"

"Don't you remember?" Abby asks Kate before either of the boys standing around her bed can speak. "McGee, Tony and yourself were in an accident."

"What type of accident? All I remember was picking up DiNozzo and the rest is history," Kate remembers seeing Tony looking at an exceptionally beautiful woman, clothed for a run and the way Tony stared at the woman can only mean one thing, that Tony cares about the young woman. "Has anyone told Tony's girlfriend about the accident?"

"Tony has a new girlfriend everyday of the week," Abby says to Kate in the like duh way. "Why concern his latest conquest when he is only going to dump her anyway?"

"When DiNozzo had finally joined us inside the truck there was this woman and Tony was looking at her in a different way, like as if he cares for her very deeply," Kate says in a faraway tone.

A bed was being brought into the room, on it was none other than DiNozzo and he appears to be okay.

Now there was three NCIS agents in the one room.

"Nah, I am sure Tony will forget about her and move on," Abby was trying to make a conversation with Kate to keep her mind off the fact that three of her best friends are in a hospital. "Besides the day Tony decides to commit will be the day I will die of shock. Tony was a womaniser since the day I met him and will always be one to this very day."

"Abby is right Kate, even though it displeases me to discuss about young Anthony's antiquities when he is unconscious," Ducky looks weary as glances over to the still body of Tony. "Though I am sure there is a deeper meaning as to why Anthony acts around women."

"Perhaps you are right Ducky," Kate acknowledges Ducky's word. "I may be a profiler and even I have difficulties figuring out DiNozzo."

"How about we just worry about getting you three better? That is a place to start," Gibbs wanted to change the conversation before it escalates.

"Indeed it is Jethro," Ducky says. "This reminds me of a time-"

"Duck!" Gibbs interrupts his oldest friend.

"Another time than," Ducky was so used to being interrupted and ignored while saying his stories that it doesn't faze him anymore.

Kate had fallen back to sleep. Rain was starting to dance on the windows, as if they knew of the sombre mood that everyone is in.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva stands in front of the only window in Tony's apartment and watched the rain pour down on those unfortunate ones down below. Always been fascinated with rain and how it seems to be the cause of people's current emotions any time of the week or day. Tony is yet to make an appearance or at least call her and maybe than her nerves will calm down once he is in her sights. Ziva just hopes he hasn't down a jogger, no a runner, whatever it is. For she will kill him herself if he pulls a stunt like that on her.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Review after you have read this and express your feelings towards this piece of work.


	9. Chapter 9 Concerning News

**Chapter 9:**** Concerning News**

Three days? Three days and still there is no sign or word of Tony coming home to his apartment or come to Ziva's. Maybe he had to go somewhere for the case he is possibly still working on? Or could he had found another woman already and replaced? Tony had warned her earlier on that he is womaniser amongst other things but Ziva had thought they had already-?

Sitting at her desk in the Israeli Embassy, having no idea why she had been sent here by her father's orders? When it is so boring? Besides meeting and having slept with one of the hottest guys Ziva has ever laid eyes upon but now she wishes she hadn't. Deceived and fooled by his smiles. Hadn't Ziva been taught not to be better than that?

Obviously she is wrong, her first encounter with Tony had changed her way of training.

"Come in!" Ziva shouts out to whomever it is knocking on her door.

"Ziva, I have come in to check on you?" Michael Rashan who is said to have very close relations with her father.

"Why? There is no need for you to check up on me because my father had asked you to," Ziva is in no mood for a chat, only person Ziva really wants to talk to is Tony.

"Your father didn't ask me to," Rashan tells the young woman. "I am just concerned about you."

"Concerned? In what way?" Ziva queries her question with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Never mind," Rashan looks at Ziva curiously. "There is one other thing that I came here to tell you."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"No I didn't and I am not going to," Rashan began to make his way out.

"Okay, so what is this one other thing that you want to say to me?" Ziva gives Rashan a glare.

"That I know about you and that American are seeing each other," Ziva didn't show her surprise.

"What American? There has been many Americans that I have began to be acquainted with," Ziva really didn't want to have a conversation about Tony DiNozzo for he is the only person she has managed to sleep with while in America.

"Anthony DiNozzo, who is currently an NCIS Special Agent and lives in the same apartment building as yourself," Rashan says in a quiet voice.

"Oh! That one," Ziva says as if just pretending to be ignorant and just remembering, which one they are currently discussing about. "What about Anthony? Even if I am seeing him what are you going to do about it?"

"That is why I am concerned about you," explaining his earlier meanings of being concerned about Ziva.

"Because I am sleeping with an American who just happens to be an NCIS Special Agent, and is a womaniser," Ziva felt her anger begin to boil to the surface. "Or the fact that Ari has a thing for these NCIS agents and the building itself."

"I see that you have been doing your homework," Rashan says with such praise and disappointment.

"I can take care of myself Rashan," Ziva points out or was it pointed. "Is that all you've been wanting to discuss with me? Or is there something else to be said between us?"

"There is one more thing and it concerns agent DiNozzo if you are interested," Rashan looks Ziva in those chocolate brown eyes.

"If it isn't about you trying to tell me how to live my life," Ziva says irritably at the greying man before her. "But yes I am interested about hearing anything that concerns Tony."

"Agent DiNozzo is currently has been hospitalised a few days ago," Ziva had a look of concern and shock flash by in those eyes of hers at that news. "I take it you hadn't heard or been told about that."

"No, do you happen to know which hospital he is in?" Ziva grabs her bag and jacket.

"Bethesda Hospital and that is all that I had gathered for you," Rashan answers the obviously concern Ziva, and that is a first for anyone who knows Ziva well enough.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ziva asks Rashan.

"Because I can tell that this Anthony DiNozzo means a lot to you," as if it was that simple to answer.

"Thank you," Ziva was gone before Rashan could say or stop her and he just smiles.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** I hope this didn't bore you so much your socks ached with wearisome? Not easy trying to write or talk about Ziva when she isn't at NCIS. Next chapter Ziva and the team meet for the first time, does it go well or not so good? Will the rest allow Ziva to stay by Tony's side or not.


	10. Chapter 10 Ziva & Team Meet

**Chapter 10:** **Ziva & Team Meet**

Noise buzzed its way into Tony's hearing, with that constant noise buzzing around and Tony really would like to wake up and to tell it to be quiet. Stupid noise, can't it see that some one is trying to sleep here?

Out of nowhere that noise hushed into silence, finally now he can sleep in peace. A hand touches his skin, attached to his hand and than to his forehead. That hand and some ones lips planted onto his cheek. Confused about whether or not he should continue on sleeping or wake up.

**(TIVA)**

"Tony is still out," Gibbs remarks as he looks upon his sleeping senior agent.

"Than that is a good thing," Ducky says as he comes to stand by Gibbs who is still watching Tony's sleeping form. "His body does need to rest and to heal of course, and we all no that will be impossible when Anthony is awake."

"He isn't the only one who doesn't like hospitals," Gibbs knows all to full well for himself would most like try to sign discharge papers as quickly as he can.

"Anthony is more like you than we realise," Ducky shakes his head at the thought. "Has anyone found out what had really happened out there yet?"

"Paula Cassidy and another team of agents are still finding out if it was just an accident or not," Gibbs replies to Ducky's question. "Right now my gut isn't telling me anything."

"What if it wasn't an accident?" Abby asks a question this time as she hovers around Kate's bed.

"Than I hope that whoever had done this is out of town before I can get to him," Gibbs had said with such venom.

"What if it is a she?" Abby was trying to lighten up the gloomy mood, seeing as Tony is still to out of it to do it.

"If it wasn't accident wouldn't he or she check if the job is completed?" Kate asks.

"That is weird," McGee says as he tries to sit up. "How long do you think it will take for Tony to wake up?"

"It is hard to say Timothy, maybe he doesn't want to wake up," Ducky tells the younger man in the bed across from Tony's.

"Why-?" McGee was going to ask another question when he sees a young woman with dark wavy hair walks into the room.

McGee glances at Kate for it is the same woman that Tony had his eyes upon that very morning, they had crashed. Her face was unreadable as she set her eyes upon Tony DiNozzo and walks very slowly towards the still form, which is Tony.

All form of talking or any other kind of noise seems to have seized as they all watch. The wavy haired woman looks around at her surroundings and than back to Tony. Her hand grazes upon Tony's hand and forehead, bends down to kiss Tony on the cheek.

"Who are you?" Abby asks the foreign beauty that had just kissed Tony on the cheek.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva walks into the Bethesda Hospital and headed straight to the Nurses Station.

"Excuse me," Ziva says to slightly rounded nurse typing something on the computer.

"How can I help you ma'am?" the nurse swivels her gaze onto Ziva.

"I am looking for Tony DiNozzo," Ziva explains her answer.

"Are you one of those NCIS agents that likes to hang around his bed?" The nurse asks.

"No, I am not and NCIS agent," relief shown on the nurses face as Ziva had said she isn't an NCIS agent. "I'm his girlfriend and I had just heard that he is here."

"Sorry, I guess you would like to know which room he is than?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, if you can so kind to tell me?" Ziva replies with a question of her own.

"Okay he is in Room 669, on the sixth floor."

"Thank you so much," Ziva says so graciously.

"My pleasure ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," Ziva says to the nurse before she heads for the elevator to take her to the sixth floor.

Preparing herself for what she is about to see. How could she be so stupid as to think that Tony had abandon her for another woman? When he has been in hospital all this time, there will be no doubt that Tony's team mates could be there also. Knowing she would have to meet them eventually but not like this.

Elevator opened and Ziva went to find Room 669. What can Ziva say to Tony if he is awake? Or say to his co-workers? Ziva has never been one to show compassion or even visit people when they are in a hospital, until now. Tony has really found a way to make Ziva to care about people once more.

Pausing to look at the doors and found Room 668 meaning that, the room she is looking for is just across from her. The door was left partially opened, looking through and noticed that not one bed but three beds was placed in this one room.

Walking straight through that door, pausing only when Ziva noticed there are some eyes staring at her. Shrugging of the stares mentally, as she heads for the bed that had Tony in it.

Ignoring the eyes and the silence that followed her, touching Tony's hand just so Ziva knows that this is not a fake but is actually Tony lying there in that hospital bed. Touching his forehead, Ziva than bends down to kiss Tony on his warm cheek.

"Who are you?" that came from the odd looking girl.

"Ziva David," Ziva says as she glances at the girl who had just asks who she is. "May I ask who you are?"

The girl just looks at her as if she had said something offending.

Ziva looks around to check out the others that are in the room, a tall ex-marine with piercing blue eyes and greying hair, another elderly man who looks to be Doctor of some kind and had an English looking face, another man with big round thick spectacles and short wavy hair. Ziva has a funny idea that this is the same ex-marine that Ari is obsessed about and the same goes to the woman in the hospital bed.

"You're Tony's new girlfriend aren't you?" the woman in the bed says, Caitlin Todd is her name Ziva remembers now.

"I am," Ziva was in awe with these people. "You say as if it is a bad thing, being Tony's new girlfriend."

"Just weird, for none of his other conquests come and visit him when he is in hospital," Kate says.

"Yes, I know all about his well renown reputation as a womaniser," Ziva says and it seems everyone is on edge. "He told me so before we even started dating."

"How did you know he is here than?" that came from the ex-marine Agent Gibbs.

"That I will not tell you," Ziva doesn't really like telling everyone that she is from Mossad, other than Tony of course. "And I believe I do not know your names yet."

"I am Dr Donald Mallard," Ducky introduces himself to Ziva and he has a kind smile. "Call me Ducky though, all my friends does."

"Nice to meet you Ducky," Ziva shakes the offered hand.

"Likewise," Ducky says in agreement.

"Abby Scuito, forensic scientist," the oddly looking girl with tattoos on her body.

"Kate Todd," Kate says.

"Jethro Gibbs, DiNozzo's boss."

"Timothy McGee or Tim if you like," McGee introduces himself to Ziva.

"Jimmy Palmer," the young lad with the wavy hair says as if Ziva might bite him.

"Tony DiNozzo, is my name sweet cheeks," came a voice from the bed just behind from where Ziva is standing.

Turing around and everyone laid their eyes upon the bed-ridden man. Who has a big smile on his face?

"What do I have something on my teeth?" Tony jokes as he asks the shocked faces of his co-workers and Ziva's was stoic but Tony could see the surprise and something else in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

**TBC . . . **

**A/N: **There you go? Was that alright or was it very bad?


	11. Chapter 11: Accident Now A Cold Case

**Chapter 11:** **Accident Now A Cold Case**

Ziva had managed to find a chair so she could now sit down next to Tony without disturbing any of those IV lines inserted into Tony's left arm, his right arm is in a cast so they couldn't put it there. Tony had gone back to sleep, having been able to stay awake for more than ten minutes.

"Can you lot please stop staring at me?" Ziva asks the ones that are staring holes into her back. "I do not munch."

Gibbs had a small smirk on his face, hearing Tony's latest girlfriend getting an idiom wrong.

"I do not bite," that came from Tony's direction.

"Why would you bite in the first place?" Ziva was really confused and there was some snickering in the background. "That is what I said Tony, is it not?"

"The term is 'I do not bite'," Tony smirks at the expression Ziva's face. "Do not worry about it Ziva."

"I am not worried about saying an idiom wrong once more," Ziva smiles back at Tony, almost wishing they were in a different room where there are no watchful eyes. "Though I will worry about you, Tony."

"Uhm, excuse me Ziva could you step outside for a moment?" Abby asks the young Israeli woman. "We need to talk to Tony in private and it concerns the case."

It is very clear to Ziva that Tony's co-workers don't like her.

"Ziva is staying Abby," Tony can sense there is a tension beginning to build up into a fierce thunderstorm. "I want her to stay," Tony doesn't to cause a rift by choosing between Ziva and his co-workers.

"Find DiNozzo, you girlfriend can stay," Gibbs too can sense the thunderstorm in the air.

"Thank you boss," Tony smiles in acknowledgement that Gibbs is allowing Ziva to stay.

"She can come back in once we have finished talking about the accident in the truck," Gibbs tells his injured senior agent.

"It's okay Tony, remember I can defend myself in any situation," Ziva gives Tony a peck on the lips. "I'll just be outside when you need me."

"I feel better now," Tony jokes to Ziva. "Can I go home now?"

"Not until your doctor gives you the all clear," Ziva takes her leave. "Or I will have to take that rain check."

"I think I will stay here now," Tony shouts out to Ziva's retreating back.

"Good, now behave Tony," Ziva smiles back at Tony who pouts out his lips.

"Me, behave, never," Tony smirks at Ziva and she was gone from his view. "Isn't she just great?" Tony asks no one in particular.

"Yeah, fabulous," Abby makes a sarcastic remark.

**(TIVA)**

"What is your problem Abby? The same goes to all of you?" As much as Tony sometimes considers his co-workers the closest thing he has to a real family but Ziva is the woman he loves. "Ziva is an important part of my life now, any way can we get back to discussing about the case so I can get Ziva back in here."

"All we know so far is that Agent Cassidy hasn't found anything to indicating whether or not it is an attempt on NCIS agents lives," Gibbs begins to tell them all that he has got on with what he has heard. "Director Morrow has turned into a cold case, no solid leads and certainly no suspects."

"That's all?" McGee asks from his own hospital bed.

"Well unless one of you three can remember anything about the accident, than yeah that is all," Gibbs doesn't like when an attempt on his agents lives turns into a cold case.

"You don't think it was an accident do you, boss?" Tony asks the obvious, and it wasn't a statement but a question.

"No I don't think," Gibbs directs his piercing blue eyes at Tony's direction. "I know it wasn't an accident, but seeing as there is no solid leads or any suspects than I guess we have to leave it at that."

"Unless some one screwed up the investigation?" Kate is a profiler so she can pick up the obvious. "Though I am not saying that Agent Cassidy had done the screwing up part, all I am saying is that some one higher up could have possibly have done it."

"Agent Cassidy may screw up sometimes but she wouldn't do this to us," Tony defends Paula Cassidy event though they had broken up sometime ago. "Not on purpose anyway, I know Paula better than anyone and she always tries her best to do the right thing. And not to mention she could be scared to face Gibbs if she did screw up."

"That is all we can discuss about the case today, the case that is now dead cold," Gibbs gruffly says. "Ducky why don't you go and find DiNozzo's girlfriend and have her brought back in here."

"Hey, she does have a name boss," Tony doesn't want anyone to call her the girlfriend. "It's Ziva."

"Of course I can go and get Ziva," Ducky says in happy manner. "Anyway Ziva certainly knows how make Tony to behave and making sure that he stays here until the Doctor can say he can go."

"Ziva knows how to read me like an open book," Tony agrees and there is an odd smile on his face. "Except without the pages of course."

"You really do care about her don't you?" Kate asks Tony and is sort off saddened by that thought.

"Yeah, I guess I do care about her," Tony admits just this once to everyone in the room. "Never met anyone like Ziva, until now of course."

"Who would have thought our Tony DiNozzo is in love?" Abby remarks with a slight grin, with those black lipstick lips of hers.

Tony didn't say anything to that remark, only looked towards the door that Ziva is now entering and yes, Tony thoughts to himself mentally he is in love with Ziva David who just happens to be Mossad and of what he has heard of them. Well what else can one man do, by falling in love with a dangerous woman?

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **This is dedicated to all those few people who had taken there time to review and reading my tale. If it weren't for them I would have stopped posting this and find myself a hole so I can sulk in private.


	12. Chapter 12: Gibbs, Abby & Ziva Talk

**Chapter 12:** **Gibbs, Abby & Ziva Talk**

Ziva watches from where she is seated, Tony's chest rise and fall with every breath he takes, sleeping away as if there is no one around to cause him anymore physical harm. Hypnotising it is when you watch some one you've only come to care about and maybe even love.

Kate and McGee have also gone back to sleep. Abby, Ducky and Gibbs are still hovering by in case they fear they will lose their teammates once more to an accident or worse to death's clutches for good. Gibbs is the one that Ziva finds to be just a little disturbing, more so because of the few tales that her half-brother Ari had told her over the past year and quite frankly Ziva can't find her self hating Gibbs for injuring Ari's shoulder with a single bullet.

Ducky suddenly stands up as he looks at the time on the far wall of the small but cosy hospital room. "I am afraid I better go and save my mother from our maid," Ducky puts on his old looking brim hat. "Just call me if something happens in-between now and tomorrow. Ziva it was nice meeting you."

"The same goes to you Dr Mallard," Ziva finds the Medical Examiner no threatening.

"Ducky, please it is no need for us to be strangers," Ducky exclaims no traces of anger or annoyance.

"Ducky it is than," Ziva gives Ducky a warm smile.

"See you tomorrow than," Ducky was now out the door and no longer anywhere near the room.

Strange, Ziva thought to her self, never with strangers has she let her mask slip and smile. Whenever she is around her own kind, Ziva never allow a single smile grace her lips, she used to smile a lot. That was the day they buried Tali, that was the last day Ziva had allowed her self to smile and even to cry in front of family and friends.

Ziva can do her maths, the day she had met Tony had made her let her nails no hair up or was it down. Guess she'll have to ask Tony about that idiom? Once he is better of course. Knowing that this lot of people have a bad history where Ari is concern, Ziva should feel at least some other kind of feeling and not safe mixed with contentment.

"Penny for your thoughts Ziva?" Abby asks as the forensic scientist notices Ziva was in deep thought.

"Why would you give me a penny for my thoughts?" Ziva asks and she was very confused as to why she had let her guard down.

"It's just a phrase," Abby says with some amusement.

"You are just as bad as Tony is. He always fixes up my mistakes when it comes to idioms," Ziva finds that is a little annoying whenever Tony or any one else corrects her English.

"So, Ziva what country are you from originally?" Abby asks Ziva, Gibbs just watches them as they communicate. "I've noticed that you have an accent and you are foreign looking," Abby's curiosity is getting the best of her, again.

"Israel and that is all I am going to tell you about my nationality," Ziva has always been a private person, it is bad enough that Tony knows about her being Mossad.

"That bad growing up in Israel is it?" Abby asks with some traces of sympathy.

"Yes, and bad is just a polite way of describing my childhood," Ziva has been taught never to lie and always tell the truth but that is one lesson Ziva is willing to break. "Lets just say I've come to America to get away from it all and to start of fresh."

"Find by me," Abby was just trying to friendly to Tony's newest girlfriend and finds out that Ziva is probably the best thing ever happening to the Italian. "Though I will warn you if Ziva, if you hurt Tony or if he hurts you I will come after you."

"Note taken Abby, any way if Tony does hurt me any way it will be me who will hurt Tony back," Ziva has a wicked glint in her dark brown eyes. "Don't know what Tony will do if I hurt him before he could hurt me though," Ziva will always be dreading that event if it does come to a breaking point in their relationship.

"The usual DiNozzo's way," that came from Gibbs who had decided to join in with the conversation. "Move on."

"I hope for your sake that will be the case, Agent Gibbs," Ziva would always hope for the best for Tony's welfare and happiness.

**TBC . . . **

**A/N: **How was that? Just tell me what you think of it in any form of criticism will do me just find thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: Ziva's Ultimatum

**Chapter 13:** **Ziva's Ultimatum**

"It has been a few days and yet the good doctors still want to keep us in here," it was Kate's turn to complain about being in the hospital for a change.

"Yay, at least someone agrees about us three staying in a hospital and its God-awful food," Tony claps his hands sarcastically and he catches Kate rolling back her eyes at that remark. "Anyway Ziva could possibly take better care of me than any doctor could," Tony smiles at Ziva who is still wearing yesterdays clothing. "By the way Ziva I think you need a shower."

"Look who's talking," Ziva sniffs the air as is making her observations correct.

"Well if you go and get my discharge papers and maybe I will take a shower or two," Tony gives Ziva a puppy eyed look and Ziva found it to be pathetically cute.

"Not until your doctor says so," Ziva wasn't going to give into that puppy-eyed look. "Don't look at me like that either. That may have worked on your mother but it ain't working for me."

Tony's eyes flashed from those puppy eyed look to a look of anger. "Ziva I think you should go and take a shower."

Abby and the others had caught the mother bit and it is quite possible that Ziva does not know about Tony's mother. But than neither do they.

"Was it something I had said? Tony?" Ziva doesn't have any idea about just how that last comment had hurt Tony's feelings. "If it is than I am sorry."

"Just go Ziva and take a shower," Tony knows he has no right to tell Ziva to go away but he can't right now.

"Find I will go and I will be back," Ziva eyes show a flash of hurt. "Than I will see about discharging you from this hospital."

Tony looks away to look out the window and something like a flash of bright light came from the building across from them. Which is weird seeing as the sky is overcast with those clouds.

"See you this afternoon than," Ziva walks out of the room without saying a good-bye to the others.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva felt hot tears fall down her cold cheeks, beating herself up with wonderment of what she could have possibly have said to make Tony to her to leave. Ziva goes over to her car and she sees a man leaning against it, immediately Ziva had found the answer to the riddle. Could Ari be the one responsible or is it just sick joke?

"What are you doing Ari? You know what our father had said to you if you came back to the States," Ziva doesn't say hi to her brother.

"I thought I would come and see what my baby sister is up to," Ari glances at the hospital. "Word has reached my ears that you are sleeping with one of Agent Gibbs' agents and I want to congratulate you on that achievement. That said agent is his second in command."

"Rashan had promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone about this," Ziva hops into the car and Ari hops in as well. "What are you really doing here Ari? And please don't tell me you had something to do with the accident involving three NCIS personnel?"

"What if I told you that is in deed correct?" Ari holds on for life as Ziva drives a little faster. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Let me guess you want me to betray Tony and his friends just for your vendetta against Agent Gibbs?" Even though Ari is still her family but Tony is the man she loves with no doubt. "The answer will be no. I will not get involved with your vengeance against NCIS or the people in it."

"If that is how you want to play it," Ari had a look at his sister. "Than say good-bye to your lover."

"What is it that you really want from me Ari? Please do not make me choose," Ziva parks in her parking space and she glances over to Tony's car.

"You really do care about Agent DiNozzo and that is why I am placing this ultimatum on you conscience," Ari catches Ziva glancing over to one car in particular. "Be my eyes and ears or Special Agent DiNozzo will be my first kill. I know that you don't want anything to happen to him."

"What happen to the kind and loving brother I thought I had? The brother I knew would never agree to this," Ziva glares at Ari and she has always been the one to out stare Ari.

"So do I have a deal or what?" Ari says angrily. "Remember who you gave your loyalty first."

"Than that loyalty I gave to Mossad and to our father is turned to ash," Ziva will have to make a decision sooner or later. "Find I will do it. Only if you promise me you won't do anything to Tony or even Agent Gibbs and the rest of his crew."

"Only if you keep your end of the bargain. Than yes I will promise not to hurt a single hair on either of them," Ari opens the car door. "Pleasure doing business with you and remember-"

"You will make it very clear that Tony will be the first on your hit list," Ziva snaps out and feeling betrayed by her own brother for making her to spy.

"Knew I will make you see it my way," and than Ari hailed out for a cab and he was gone.

Ziva's heart is breaking in half and not for the first time she wishes she never became Mossad or come to America. Torn by her own choosing. Well she doesn't want anything to happen to Tony or to Ari for that matter.

As she had asked Ari, where is the brother she had come to know and adore? Not this twisted, foul, evil, arrogant, monster and that man who was in her car. Was not Ari and Ziva wonders if it is too late to talk Ari out of it.

But that would probably be a no no. Tony's life was what had made Ziva say she'll be Ari's spy. For loosing Tony will be the last hay no straw.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **As some of you probably had guessed that it was Ari who had caused the accident. Hurray! Now tell me if this more than you had bargain for? Sorry for me making Ziva to make a decision like that. Don't worry more exciting stuff coming up.


	14. Chapter 14:Only a Matter of Time

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews also and I like it that you like me for adding in an Ari twist.

**Chapter 14: Only a Matter of Time**

Almost two weeks has passed and Ziva has been lucky enough to survive this long with out being caught. Not trusting her feelings on this particular subject. Ari and it is because of him, Ziva has found it very difficult to look Tony in the eye on some occasions.

Why Ari had seen or even asked her to do such a thing? To be the eyes and ears that Ari himself cannot spare. Tony has that look in his eyes and Ziva knew that it would be only a matter of time, before Tony catches wind of what she is up to.

Between now and than, there has been no word or sight of Ari and Ziva feels that Ari was not bluffing about killing Tony. Maybe it was time for her to go back to Israel.

But that would mean leaving Tony behind and that is something Ziva would regret later on.

"Morning," Tony mumbles a greeting.

"Morning," Ziva kisses him on the mouth. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I did. Did you have a good night sleep?" Tony kisses Ziva back. "On a another thought I'll take that question back. You have been wide awake all night again haven't you?"

"How would you know that? When you have been asleep most of the night," Ziva knows that Tony is not that stupid, to not have noticed.

"I'm an investigator it is what I do," Tony had said it as if that answers Ziva's question. "So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"There is nothing going on Tony," Ziva was trying to fool her self if Tony doesn't bye it no buy it.

"Really? Than why haven't you been sleeping lately?" Tony is now leaning on his elbow and Ziva wishes she could be invisible right now. "Ever since that day in Bethesda Hospital when I had asked you to leave and to have a shower. You have returned all smiling and looking happy to see me again but you weren't."

Ziva gazes into those piercing green eyes of his. "I was feeling a little hurt Tony," Ziva catches Tony eyebrows raise at that. "Hurt because you had asked me to leave because of a stupid comment that involved your mother."

"That was two weeks ago and I had explained to you just why. Just why I had overreacted to your comment and also I remember full well that you had apologised," Tony must be using one of his interrogation techniques on her.

"Forget about it Tony," Ziva moves out of the bed and gathered a robe of the floor. "My turn to ask some questions."

"Go ahead make my day," Tony smiles at her and it held some uncertainty.

"How is the case going? You know the accident," Ziva doesn't really want to know for it is evident that Tony is not going to answer her and also because of Ari's threat.

"It is now a cold case and that is all I am going to tell you," Tony hops out of bed and goes into the bathroom. "For that is all I know myself and Director Morrow isn't going to let Gibbs anywhere near it."

"What do you think? Was it just an accident or not," Ziva knows full well that it wasn't an accident.

"It was deliberate that is all I can confirm and also I trust Gibbs' gut feeling on this," Tony walks out in a pair of boxes on.

"And has Gibbs' gut feeling always accurate on such occasions as these?" Ziva runs a hand through Tony's chest hair and it hurts her ever-breaking heart that Tony may not get to see her again. "I mean has ever been wrong before?"

"Never question Gibbs' gut feeling for it always brings bad luck," Tony scoffs at that idea. "That's what Abby says anyways and she has been on this team longer than I have."

Tony looks through his wardrobe and picks out a suit and tie to wear. Ziva has made her decision and she may not have to like it. Leaving as soon as Tony leaves for work and that is what makes her feel like a bad person.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tony lifts up her chin with a finger.

"My thoughts are not worth a penny Tony," Ziva kisses Tony and Tony kisses her back.

"See you tonight than," Tony collects his gun and puts it in its holster. "Ziva what I said last. I meant it."

"Love you too Tony," Ziva kisses Tony again feeling happy and sad at the same time. "Don't you forget it either?"

"The same applies to you Officer David," and he was gone. All that Ziva had heard was the door closing.

Tears could be felt.

"Good-bye Tony."

**(TIVA)**

Kate could remember very little of what had happened over the weekend. All she found was a silver haired man sleeping in her bed.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kate was doing some general house cleaning and there was a knock on her door. _

"_Gibbs?" Kate asks as she opens the door only to find that her boss is there. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I was in the neighbour hood and I though I could visit," Gibbs was known as a man of few words._

"_Come in," Kate has a fair idea of what had really brought her boss to her doorstep._

_Her feelings for Tony are weakening and now locked in a secret box, for it is clear that Tony has already found some one special and that some one is now welcomed in the family. Wishful thinking and dreaming is all that Kate could spare for Tony. _

"_So what really brings you here Gibbs? We don't have a case do we?" Kate asks her ever-silent boss. _

"_To talk and to clear up a few things," Gibbs turns those piercing blue eyes of his on to her own brown eyes._

"_Are you sure that is all that you want? I thought I had made it very clear that it would never work between us," Kate wants to hide in a large hole with the way that gaze is burning. _

"_How do you know that Kate? Never had the chance to see just where our relationship is going to lead us," Gibbs sighs and Kate feels that Gibbs is resigning to a fate not of his own making. "When I had heard that you, McGee and DiNozzo were all in an accident I had thought the worse and well I am sure you get the general idea."_

"_No I don't get the general idea," Kate snaps. "I get it, you had thought you'd never see me again and now you are here to declare."_

_With out any warnings from Gibbs and Kate had found her lips to be connected to his. Returning the kiss with no thought on just why Kate is agreeing to this. Gibbs lifts up her shirt . . ._

_**End Flashback:**_

Kate feels lost in her own feelings. Gibbs or Tony. Two amazing men and yet she has feelings for them both. Caught in a web of her own making. Tony has Ziva and Kate has Gibbs, and Kate has the hots for Tony. Not sure about Tony or the others, but it is very clear that this not going to end in a good fashion.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** Next Chapter will Ziva really leave? Will Kate and Gibbs stay together to work things out? Will Tony find out about Ziva and Ari? Find out for yourself in the next chapter. Bet you didn't expect the last instalment of this chapter with the Kibbs and all. Tell me what you think? Love to hear all that you want to tell or even ask me.


	15. Chapter 15: Discussions & Promises

**Chapter 15:** **Discussions & Promises**

Kate had gone down to Abby's lab at lunch time, to ask for a piece of advice on a particular subject and it has been troubling Kate since early this morning after finding Gibbs was still in her bed. Also with another problem and it involves Tony.

"Kate!" that came from Gibbs as the elevator doors had opened on the floor leading to Autopsy. "What are you doing in the elevator?"

"I was just on my way to visit Abby," Kate allows a small smile grace her face when facing Gibbs. "Why do you have something against me visiting Abby on my lunch time?" Kate raised her eyebrows just up a notch when the elevator came to a halt once more but not on Abby's floor. "Ah Gibbs, I think this just a little immature don't you reckon?"

"DiNozzo is the one that you reckon is immature, not I," Gibbs turns so he is now facing the silver wall of the elevator. "I just want to make sure you are okay," piercing pair of blue eyes found themselves to be on her.

"Gibbs! It was your fault that you came over to my place over the weekend," Kate snaps at Gibbs. "Uninvited might I add in to that also. We can not go through with this again."

"I know and I thought I had told you just why I had come over," Gibbs' eyes are now boring their way through her as if she is a thin piece of broken glass.

"What about your rule? Never date a co-worker and you had told me once in Cuba, that a relationship between agents never work out as planned," Kate glares back at Gibbs. "You should remember from past mistakes. I know that I do with Tim Kerry and look how well that one turned out."

"Are you done?" Gibbs lifts his eyebrows as he listens to Kate's ranting at him.

"No, I am not done Gibbs and neither are you," Kate says angrily. "But for now we will have to talk this out later. Later as in out of work type of later."

"Who made you boss?" Gibbs asks sarcastically

"Since you had slept with me," Kate then puts the elevator back into gear. "And I would appreciate it if you don't make a repeat of last time."

"I will never understand women and their ways," Gibbs remarks silently.

"Do you think that women may feel the same way about men sometimes?" Kate snipes back at him.

Gibbs just smiles at that. Kate is strong willed woman and is not afraid to stand her ground at times that are tough nor is she afraid to show emotions when cases have gone bad for her and the team. Never been one to talk about his emotions or about anything for that matter and that would explain why his past marriages had failed. But Kate is different from the others and that is why he is finally admitting to his mistakes by sleeping with her in the first place.

"Kate? I just want to say sorry," Kate stops the elevator when he had finally said that four-letter word.

"Isn't apologising a sign of weakness in that rule book of yours?" Kate was at lost with words for it is very rare to hear Gibbs apologising to anyone.

Gibbs starts the elevator again.

**(TIVA)**

As per usual the team had been almost anything to try and to crack the mystery lock on the accident in the NCIS truck and leaving its passengers injured but not fatally injured. Paula Cassidy has been working on it for a few weeks now and has been giving Gibbs the updates so far.

Paula was waiting in the squad room for Gibbs to turn up.

"So Tony I understand that you have a new girlfriend?" Paula asks the Italian and once upon a time lover.

"Jealous Paula?" his expressive green eyes lit up in amusement.

Paula just smiles at Tony with a smug smirk. "I just hope you don't ruin it."

"Don't worry Ziva has that part covered," Tony had a sad smile on his handsome face.

"What's with that sad smile on your face for?" Paula had asks Tony who had a weird expression on his usual alive and joyful face. "Aren't you happy with this Ziva or are you just having second thoughts?"

"Don't know to be completely sure myself," Tony said tonelessly. "Ziva just seems to upset about something and she won't tell me."

"Maybe Ziva had found out that you aren't good enough for her," Gibbs words had cut Tony and chose not to show it.

"I hope you are wrong boss," Tony says bitterly and Paula laughs softly at that.

"Agent Cassidy you have something to report or are just like bugging DiNozzo?" Paula turns to face Gibbs' infamous stare.

"There is nothing to report Agent Gibbs that has not yet been reported to you," Paula knows that Gibbs doesn't like well enough but he does respect her. "Why can't you just face the facts that it is now a cold case? Director Morrow has ordered me to put to rest until something new comes up."

"Than keep looking until you can find us a lead to work on," Gibbs says in 'I'm a bastard' way.

"Maybe she is right Gibbs," Kate Todd says and nods her greeting at Paula. "There are tones of other major cases to work on also."

"Yeah and the last case we had nearly lost me three agents," Gibbs quips in.

"We are Federal agents Gibbs it is what's expected of us," Kate exclaims and Paula is glad some one else is on her side of things.

Gibbs just gets up from his desk. "Going out for coffee!"

Paula just looks at Tony, who in returns her stare with a shrug.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva looks up from where she was sitting on her couch and see Ari sneaking into her apartment.

"What are you doing here Ari?" Ziva asks her brother harshly as he comes to her lounge room. "Have you heard of knocking before barging in?"

"You know full why I have come here Ziva," Ari replies just as harshly. "For an update on our NCIS friends of course."

"There is nothing that you don't already know Ari about NCIS," Ziva puts down a magazine she had found on Tony's lounge room floor.

"Have you already forgotten about the deal?" Ari's eyes flashed in excitement at that thought.

"No I have not forgotten about the threat you had made," Ziva really would wish for her brother to leave her alone. "Anyway I have been called back to Israel by father's orders."

"Does your new lover Special Agent DiNozzo know about this or are you just making up an excuse to get out of the deal?" Ari looks down at his sister.

"Just received the call before you had arrive Ari," Ziva smugly says. "And no Tony does not yet know for I have not told him yet."

"What is it that our dear father wants you do now?" Ari sounded just like the caring brother she has always known and loved.

"Don't know yet to be sure," Ziva just tries to be civil with her brother. After all he is her family. "Officer Bashan had said it has to do with something very big and important."

"I hope that it is nothing terrible," Ziva looks at Ari sharply and wisely kept her mouth closed.

"Neither do I," Ziva watches Ari getting up and starts to walk towards the door he had entered. "Ari can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course my dear sister," Ari turns to face Ziva who is now between him and the way out.

"Try not to get yourself killed," Ziva tells Ari.

"I promise and also because I am feeling generous tonight," Ari advances towards Ziva and looks her in the eye. "I promise I will leave NCIS alone until the storm calms down."

"I will take your word for it," Ziva hopes Ari will keep it.

"When have I not kept my word on a promise?" Ari asks Ziva.

"You have never broken a promise to me but to our father you have," Ziva and Ari has always managed to keep their many promises to each other.

"That is why you are his favourite Ziva," and with that Ari was gone.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now please give me something? Good news or the Bad news? Either way it will encourage me to post more often.


	16. Chapter 16: Argument in Squad Room

**Chapter 16: Argument in Squad Room**

Paula Cassidy was still hanging around the bull pan, for Gibbs has requested no more like gave the almighty stare to make her to stay. He still doesn't want to drop the case in case there is a hope of finding a vital clue. A clue that would bring them closer to find out whether or not the accident involving Tony, McGee and even Kate Todd is an attempt. They have all been working relentlessly on this case for weeks and neither of them had gone home to sleep.

Though what was troubling Paula the most was Tony. Not because not long after he had been released from the hospital with flying colours but he hasn't said a single word. Ever since he had come back from one of those rare moments to go home.

Still acting as if every thing is fine but there was something behind DiNozzo's eyes that Paula has never seen before. Anger, sadness and disappointment.

Director Morrow has told Gibbs that he should move on and just let this one case to go on the cold case files. But sadly Gibbs has or is still too stubborn to even admit defeat.

"Right everyone go home!" Gibbs had said out of the blue. "On Monday we'll work on something else. Seeing as this case is going nowhere."

Everyone had let a sigh of relief out.

"Cassidy we no longer need your service," Gibbs turns his piercing blue eyes in Paula's direction.

"You're welcome Agent Gibbs," Paula says wryly and begins to back her stuff up.

Gibbs didn't say anything in reply but instead turns his head towards a dark haired woman who had walked into the bull pan.

"Ziva?" Kate asks seeing as it is obvious Ziva is looking for Tony. Who had gone to the little men's room a little earlier.

"Is Tony here? I have something important to tell him," Ziva asks Kate.

"He has just gone to the head," Kate exclaims Tony's where abouts to Ziva. "The head is another name to the toilet."

"I knew that," Ziva answers slyly.

"So you are DiNozzo's new girlfriend?" Paula asks the woman.

"What do you mean by new?" Paula could tell that she is being scrutinized.

"Agent Cassidy aren't you meant to be leaving?" Gibbs makes a remark at the blond agent.

"I am," Paula tells Gibbs with an amusement smile. "Nice meeting you Ziva."

**(TIVA)**

Tony walks back into the bull pan and he sees Ziva David talking to Kate and the others. He hasn't talked to Ziva since, he had asked her about the mysteriously familiar figure walking out of her apartment.

"Ziva I thought you were going back to Israel?" Tony asks her with no hint of happiness either.

"I am but I wanted to say good bye first," Ziva explains to Tony.

"And that you never wanted to see me again," Tony felt Gibbs and the others eyes upon him but Tony didn't care.

"I am here now," Ziva snaps at Tony. "Find I am going for I have a plane to catch in two hours from now."

"You do that Ziva David," Tony sarcastically tells Ziva.

"I did not want to leave when there is bad blood between us," Ziva doesn't care if there was plural gazes from many other NCIS agents or cleaners or what ever you call them.

"Than why don't you tell me who that man was?" Tony asks angrily.

"Never," Ziva was no way in hell going to tell Tony that the man was her half-brother Ari Haswari. Especially not in front of his team. "Good bye Tony."

Ziva left the squad room and there was a deathly silence in the squad room. Ziva was now gone from Tony's life and it hurts. Hurts worse than a gunshot wound.

He hopes he will see Ziva again, for he has a black hole in his heart. That hole that Ziva had taken from him since they first met. But Ziva wouldn't tell him about that man.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva felt a hot tear fall from her eyelids, as she seats in the plane. The plane that'll carry her back to Israel and the unknown abyss that follows. Never having the chance to say good-bye to Tony probably was one of the hardest decisions she has ever made.

Maybe she'll get to go back and to say sorry as soon as Ziva is done in Israel. Pushing back her feelings for Tony as the plane begins to move to make ready for taking off into the endless blue sky.

**TBC …**

**A/N: **Don't worry. I am just trying to stay close to what happens in the actual show as well I hope you agree just tell me please.


	17. Chapter 17: Out of Fear

**Chapter 17:** Out of Fear

Tony walks into his apartment, noticing that there is a delicious smell. The smell of food being cooked and it is coming from his kitchen. Cautiously Tony approaches his kitchen and the smell of something delicious makes his mouth water and stomach grumble in approval.

"Ziva?" Tony is startled to find Ziva. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Tel Aviv?" He asks her rudely.

"I've post pone it for next week," Ziva answers straightforward. "I don't want to leave and knowing that there is some unrest between us."

"Than tell me that bloke was?" Tony lifts his eyebrows.

"I can't Tony," Ziva's voice sounds troubled. "I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why can't you tell?" Tony demands an answer. "You know that I can find out just who that bloke was," Tony walks up to his counter so he can look Ziva in the eye.

"I can't tell you," Ziva was having trouble finding the right words to tell Tony. "Out of fear that's why."

"Fear? Fear for whom?" Tony couldn't believe that this amazing woman even knows the meaning of the word. Fear.

"For you Tony," Ziva walks up to Tony to run her hands up and down on his forearms. "For NCIS."

"NCIS and me? Now I am really curious and intrigued about this mysterious bloke of yours," Tony says. "What is he than? Lover? Friend? Brother?"

Ziva wishes she had never opened her mouth and said what she just did. Ziva was very tempted to tell Tony about Ari. But as she said, afraid for Tony and for his team and the building it's self.

"What are you cooking by the way?" Tony thought it would be best to change the subject. "It smells so good."

"Why thank you Special Agent DiNozzo," Ziva gives Tony a chaste kiss on the lips that kiss soon turns into a more passionate kiss. Moaning as Ziva felt Tony's tongue sliver its way into her mouth. Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and Tony had his own finding their way underneath her shirt. "So are we good now Tony?"

"Definitely," was all Tony could manage to say. "Besides the world will be really boring if there weren't any mysteries to solve."

"Promise me one thing?" Ziva asks in between kisses finding it hard to stay away from that mouth of his.

"Anything," Tony kisses down her neck making his mark.

"Promise me you won't try and find out who that man is," Ziva breaks away and regrets it immediately. "Because if you do than I will hold you responsible for his down fall."

"That big is it?" Ziva nods her head. "I promise Ziva. Only because you looked so cute while saying it."

"Cute? So am I ugly but interesting now?" Ziva smiles wickedly as she sees Tony's jaw drop in surprise.

"No not ugly," Tony looks Ziva in the eye. "Beautiful, sexy and not to mention totally hot all in one."

"Thank you," Ziva can't help herself. She has fallen in love with an American and hasn't her father always warned her to stay away from feeling such feelings for a man or woman. Well it is too late, for her heart has chosen.

"Answer my earlier question?" Tony is pleased to find Ziva cooking something that smells so good but also curious as to why she is here. "I thought you had told me that this flight back to Israel was an important flight?"

"It is and I am going tomorrow," Ziva runs a hand down his cheek. "I wanted to say a proper good bye first."

"No not a good bye," Tony leans in closer if it is possible. "More like a 'see ya later' sounds proper to me but the intentions of you wanting a proper farewell will be granted."

"Than stop talking DiNozzo," Ziva attacks Tony's mouth with her own.

"What about that delicious dinner you are preparing? I haven't eaten much all day," Tony couldn't believe he was putting sex aside for food. "Or do you want to skip the food part?"

Unbuttoning his shirt was sure is all Tony can get for his answer. Lifting Ziva up in the bridal fashion and headed straight for the bedroom.

"I love you," Ziva says in between kisses and Tony pauses his ministrations of taking Ziva's shirt off.

Tony gazes deep into Ziva's deep brown eyes and noticed she was in fact telling the truth. "I love you too Ziva," Ziva's smile was worth more than anything that he owns.

Kissing each other once more until they found it was getting harder to breathe. Clothes littered the bedroom floor. Hands roamed. Mouths are finding it hard to separate from one another. Tender touches. Scorching flames burning in the inside. Sweat lathering the other body underneath. Words, moan, screams, groan were all getting out of hand. Neither was complaining.

**(TIVA)**

Kate was eating in a small diner and she wasn't alone. Abby had asked her if she would like to have a girls night out. Just themselves.

"Okay tell me what is on your mind?" Abby requests an answer for she can tell that something or some ones is troubling Kate.

"There is nothing on my mind Abby," Kate lies to protect herself.

"You maybe very good at hiding your feelings Kate," Abby says in a meaningful way. "But I know when one is lying."

"What do you want me say Abs? When I have nothing to tell," Kate knows that Abby is worth trusting when one has a big secret to tell. "Besides I rather not tell."

"Find than," Kate can be so stubborn sometimes and Abby finds it hard to talk to anyone that is an agent. For they all are very good at hiding their feelings, minus McGee for he is still a little green to learn to cover up. Gibbs, Kate and Tony are all very hard to read. Gibbs is Gibbs and he doesn't really talk about anything other when they are trying to crack a case. Kate is the most open up when a case gets really difficult to get of her system and she usually comes to Abby when seeking advice. Tony is probably is the hardest to digest, for he hides behind a big façade and he has trouble with his trusting issues and letting others to see the troubled side.

Agents, Abby sighs to her self, why does she even bother getting either of them to open up. When they are all very secretive about something so small that are scared that will tear them apart.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Well what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18: Womaniser In Love

**A/N:** All in good time my dear viewers. That is the beauty of writing a story, adding in these twists and turns.

**Chapter 18:**** Womaniser In Love**

Tony lies wide awake in bed, listening to the soft snores from the sleeping beauty beside him. Sleep is beckoning him but he doesn't want to give in to the sleeping pull. Not yet any way.

Thinking back to the day before yesterday. The day Tony saw a man. A man walking out of Ziva's door. What is/was doing in Ziva's apartment and why doesn't Ziva want him, Tony, to look into this mystery and unravel the puzzle that could have ruined their relationship.

**Flashback:**

Tony exists the elevator and he sees a man. A man coming out of Ziva's apartment and there is Ziva standing at her own doorway. Watching the tall man, her eyes are not showing any hint of surprise as she sorely has seen Tony. No smile on her beautiful face. The man looks oddly familiar for he is sure that he has seen that face. And what is his business with Ziva.

_Walking past him, Tony and the mysterious man make eye contact. Through that contact Tony had felt a cold shiver down his spine and the hairs on his head standing on end. The man had a look of a cold-hearted killer. Tony knows for he had some of their kind behind bars. _

_Looking back a head and making eye contact with Ziva._

_The elevator doors open but Tony doesn't break eye contact with Ziva. As if in a trance, the mysterious man who looks familiar to Tony has left the building._

"_Who is that man Ziva?" Tony asks her as he comes to a stop in front of her door._

"_Nobody Tony," Ziva's voice is oddly guarded._

"_Is he my replacement?" Ziva's eyes were gazing into his own. "I know I have seen him somewhere before. Just can't put the time or place."_

"_As I said Tony he is a nobody," Ziva snaps at him. _

"_Just a nobody. Now why don't I believe that?" Tony is not stupid enough to tell that Ziva is lying. "You may be from Mossad and all but I can tell when some one is lying to protect some one or somebodies."_

"_Well than you don't have to worry about him or me any longer Special Agent DiNozzo," Ziva sounds like she is about to snap. "I am going back to Israel tomorrow and therefore I am out of your miserable life."_

"_When were you going to me this?" Tony doesn't want the best thing that has ever happened to him to leave. _

"_Later on until now," Ziva steps back into her apartment and begins to close her door. "Leave me alone Tony."_

_The door is now closed, rejected once again. Tony has become so used to rejections that Tony has become accustomed to it. But it still hurts._

**Flashback Ends:**

Ziva may have post pone her flight back to Israel but she is still leaving him. Somehow he knows that he will meet Ziva again. But it won't be a happy reunion.

He knows one thing though. Ziva loves him and Tony had done nothing to grant those three words. Ziva David is one big puzzle and that is what had drawn him to her in the first place.

"Can't you sleep Tony?" Tony turns his head to find two brown eyes gazing upon.

"No," Tony is really tired but he is afraid to fall asleep.

"What's troubling you?" Tony can hear the love and the wanting to understand in that one question.

"The same thing that has been troubling me for years," Tony's hand had been captured by Ziva's own.

"You want to talk about it?" Ziva expresses her question in a loving manner.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Tony turns his head so he was gazing deeply into those dark brown orbs of hers. "I'll tell you only if you'll tell me who that bloke was. Deal."

"No deal," Ziva answers flatly. "I think I'll just go back to sleep now and you should do the same."

Her eyelids close with such grace and Tony wonders if this the last time that he'll actually get to see Ziva look this vulnerable.

**(TIVA)**

Kate walks into the squad room and sees Tony is already there before her. Maybe his little love spat with Ziva yesterday afternoon really did shake him up a little. Gibbs was as always behind his desk with his ever-present coffee cup in his hand. McGee is yet to show up.

"Morning all," Kate greets her co-workers and it is the two men that Kate is having trouble with.

"Morning Katie," Tony greets her back in his usual smart ass self.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" though in truth Kate actually finds herself liking the nickname.

"Lost count," Tony smiles his 1000-watt smile.

"You sound cheerful this morning?" Kate notices that Tony's eyes light up as his smile grows.

"That is because I am," Tony says to Kate with such happiness and Kate had never heard nor seen Tony this happy before.

"Let me guess Ziva had certain role to play in your happiness this morning?" Kate feels slightly cheated by the fact that Tony has found some one who can make him act like this.

"You got that one right Kate," Tony says a little to sharply. "Ziva and I had talked last night. So now everything is going great between us."

"Ziva said yesterday that she is going back to Israel? Is that still happening?" Kate feels like she is doing DiNozzo's job of bugging information about her social or love life.

"Yeah she is," Tony sounds as if he is deep in thought.

"You love her don't you?" Kate sounds smug as picked up one vital clue. "Never thought I will hear the day of knowing the infamous womaniser has put his spurs up."

Tony just gives her a look and Kate doesn't know what to make of it.

"Morning everyone," McGee runs into the squad room oblivious to the tension surrounding Kate and Tony. "Did I miss something?"

"DiNozzo is in love McGee," Kate tells McGee with such glee.

"I didn't know that Tony even knew the meaning of the word," McGee smiles at Tony slightly and all he gets in return was a stare.

"Same here," Kate and McGee both laugh at the same time.

Gibbs stays out of this conversation between his agents but watches DiNozzo as his emotions flash by through those blue-green eyes of his. And Gibbs knows the look for he has been there before. With his first wife Shannon and he has always known that she is irreplaceable. In a way Gibbs is glad for his senior field agent and hopes that Tony doesn't get hurt. Like he did. Shannon's death had broken Gibbs in a way that can never be fixed by re-marrying another wife. What hurts more is that Gibbs will never get the chance to see his little girl grow into a beautiful young lady.

"Get to work you three," Gibbs orders gruffly and Tony nods his gratitude.

All four agents were found heads down and bums up in paperwork. Well at least they weren't working on a case. None dared to say a word of it in case they jinx it. Kate and McGee were both laughing quietly inside at the thought that DiNozzo is in love. Gibbs was in a way finding it funny about DiNozzo being in love and also happy for him.

**(TIVA)**

"Abs!" Kate calls for her friend over the loud thumping music pumping through her stereo.

"Kate!" Abby calls back to Kate.

"Turn that music down I have your lunch order and something interesting to tell you," Kate lets Abby know by shaking a brown paper wrapped object in her hand.

"Kate you are a legend," Abby takes the object and Caff- Pow from Kate's outstretched hands. "Now tell me about this 'something interesting to tell'?"

"You are not going to believe it Abby," Kate sounds like a schoolgirl telling her best friend of the news.

"Try me," Abby takes a bite of her tofu wrap and a slurp from the straw.

"DiNozzo is in love," Kate says with a smirk and Abby looks shocked. "With Ziva."

"Tony DiNozzo, our Tony DiNozzo in love with a woman?" Abby may have known Tony the longest and even considers Tony to her brother at times but she couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice. "Okay, now I am interested."

"When aren't you interested Abby?" both of the young women cringe when they hear DiNozzo's familiar voice. "What is wrong with me being in love with the most amazing woman I have ever met?"

"Always interested when it concerns you and your latest conquests," Abby says in her usual way when talking with Tony.

"What makes you think that Ziva is just another one of my conquests?" Tony asks in annoyance. "For she is not."

"Well don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out," Abby in truth doesn't know what to think or make of Ziva David yet. "Not saying there is anything wrong with you being love Tony for it's not but you say that to lots of your women."

"Only say what they want to hear," Tony smiles his 1000-watt smile. "Ziva doesn't work that way," Tony says to the two women.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Kate interrupts Tony's thoughts.

"What is it a crime to come and see Abby with you now?" Tony asks Kate a little to harshly and out of character for Tony.

"Just asking," Kate can sense that Tony is a little upset.

Tony takes one more look at both Kate and than Abby before storming out of the Lab. Kate and Abby share one look with each other and begin to wonder.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was in the elevator when his phone begins to ring. Not noticing that Gibbs is also in the elevator.

"Hey what's up?" Tony asks Ziva and looks at the time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at the airport?" Tony turns around to find Gibbs is in the elevator and so is McGee. "Me too," Tony replies with such declaration and his heart races with those words. "Call me when you get there. Okay bye love you."

"Hey guys," Tony says with a smile. "I don't want to know what you two are doing in the elevator. I promise I won't say anything."

"Ziva gone back to Israel has she?" Gibbs asks and sends McGee a sharp look.

"Yeah," Tony answers with a straightforward answer. "Ziva doesn't know how long she'll be in Israel though."

McGee has a very amused look on his face and immediately he has grimace on his face when Tony and Gibbs both send him one of those stares. Wisely he keeps his mouth shut.

"What is Ziva doing in Israel?" Gibbs asks as if intrigued with Ziva's whereabouts and doings.

"She didn't tell me and I am sure she will in her own time," Tony was reassuring himself with that answer. "Ziva is a private person. Much like yourself Gibbs."

"But unlike Ziva, DiNozzo I don't love you," Tony laughs at that one.

"Very funny boss," Tony even claps his hands together stupidly. "You should really be a comedian with jokes like that."

McGee is yet to say a word if he dares.

**TBC . . . **

**A/N: **Well tell me I dare you to.


	19. Chapter 19: Learning How To Cope

**A/N:** I have patched up some errors. So to anyone who has read this already may notice the slight change.

**Chapter 19:**** Learning How To Cope**

Every breath he took was like the last. Never thought he will die this way. Always wanted to die in a blazing glory way. Like they do in the movies. But this is real life and it is not captured in a film clip for all to witness. How he survived this blackness? Is beyond him. But he did. All because of a simple order from Gibbs, having survived with a 15%.

Having survived the plague and return to work a week early. But had he not done so than both McGee and Kate would be dead. Maybe that'll be kinder. Death of one of your own is difficult to ignore. How can one ignore it when one ends up with said death's blood splattered other his face like rain? Kate should not have died. None of us do but death is just a finalisation that death can take you in and instant. Faster than one can blink an eyelid.

Gibbs wants revenge. Don't we all for I swear the crush I had for Kate still holds a place in his heart. But she had grown to be the second sister after Abby. McGee looks miserable. Abby's face was covered in tears as she hugged him. We all will sorely miss Kate but Tony reckons it has to be harder for Ducky. Seeing as Ducky is to be the one doing the autopsy. How did everything turn from bad to devastatingly worse? Why is Kate the one to die? But not him when he was struggling to breathe? Why does he deserve to live? While another's life was taken away by a single bullet. There has to be over one hundred questions to be asked but he doubts they'll be answered.

What does he have worth living for and not Kate? What did Kate do to deserve that type of fate? She came from a loving family, a family that had raised her to be the woman she is or now was. Tony didn't come from that type of family. What does it matter now Kate is gone from this world? Kate had a dream of having a family one-day and now she can no longer fulfil that dream.

Than there was seeing Ziva again. Defending Ari Haswari. The man who Gibbs believes had fired the weapon that had ended Kate's life. Than I realise that the man is saw walking from Ziva's apartment is Ari Haswari. Now I know the reasons for Ziva not giving me a name. Second guessing Ziva's true intentions for not saying anything earlier before she had left for Israel. Could Ziva be a part of all of this chaos? Has Ziva betrayed the love that Tony has for her? Tony will probably never know for a very long time to come.

Coming back from the flight to Indiana where Kate is now buried. How Tony wished that his life could be there instead.

Life as always will continue.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva sits down behind the desk that had belonged to Caitlin Todd or more commonly known by her friends as Kate. Ziva sadly had never gotten the chance to know Kate better when she was still alive. Back when Ziva had thought everything was just going spectacular and Ziva had met the most brilliant man and had fallen in love with him.

Having seen the look in Tony's eyes as Ziva comes into the squad room and hearing him talking but not by phone. Ziva felt she should be amused by it all but also trapped that Tony could put the blame on her shoulders. Blaming her for Kate's murder.

Looking up from her reverie and seeing the man Ziva had told she loved him. Still loves him but Ziva knows that Tony may not feel the same any more. Feeling slightly angered over the fact he hadn't called or even sent a letter to her as Tony had promised. Maybe Tony has a valid reason for not contacting her but than Ziva had not contacted him either.

"He'll probably be as worried as I am Agent DiNozzo," Ziva says to interrupt his mumbling. "Working undercover as a hobo."

"You mine telling me what you are doing here again?" Tony asks her but doesn't sound shocked to see her.

"Uhm waiting," Ziva answers as if it was that obvious.

"For what?" Tony was being persistent.

"To start work," Ziva answers Tony's questions again but this time furrows her eyebrows. "Does everyone come in this late?"

"It's 0700," stating with annoyance.

"At Mossad we start 0500," Ziva sounds a little pleased.

"Let me rephrase the original question," Tony drops the shirt he got from one of the filing drawers and walks straight over where Ziva is seated. "What the hell are you doing here Ziva?"

"I see," Ziva is now standing up and. "Gibbs didn't tell you," she couldn't help but appreciating Tony's bear but muscular arms how Ziva had missed him.

"Tell me what?" Tony certainly does sound as if he doesn't know.

"NCIS has hired me a Liaison Officer we are going to be working together," Ziva allows a small smile on her lips at thought of working alongside Tony.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" Tony asks another question and now he is frowning a little.

"Do you think I would be here if he didn't?" Ziva asks for having met Gibbs when Tony was in the hospital and than having tried of making Gibbs to know that Ari is not the sniper that had killed Kate.

Tony was scoffing at this and Ziva couldn't help but laugh also. Taking another look at his hair and it arousing in a strange way. Not sure whether or not to tell Tony that she had missed him more than Ziva has ever missed anyone before. Tony still has his spot in her heart.

"It is good to see you again," Ziva says and she wants to at least be honest with Tony.

"Not sure if I feel the same Ziva," Tony talks back to her and Ziva heard the hurt in his voice and Ziva had done that. "Eight months is a long time."

"Too long," Ziva doesn't know what to say to him. "Eight months and I had not heard a single word from you, as you had promised Tony."

Tony gives Ziva an expressionless look on his face but was saved from having to reply to her by Special Agent McGee.

"Ziva what are you doing here?" McGee remembers her than and asks her the same question Tony had asked of her.

"I am officially a member of your team Special Agent McGee," Ziva smiles at McGee and turns her head back to look at Tony who is now putting on a white long sleeved button up shirt. "Gibbs obviously didn't tell you two did he?"

"Tell them what Officer David?" Ziva jumps in slight shock for not noticing Gibbs' arrival and Tony gives her a small smirk.

"That I am looking forward to be working for you Agent Gibbs," Ziva answers smugly and immediately regrets it when Gibbs gives her a stare. "I have my orders if you wish to look at them and they are signed by Director Shepard."

Gibbs tosses his coffee into the bin close to Tony's desk and heads straight for MTAC or the Directors Office. Ziva looks back at Tony's direction and than at McGee. Jenny Shepard and her future boss are deciding her fate.

**(TIVA)**

Gibbs barges into Director Shepard's office.

"There is a thing called knocking before you can barge into my office Agent Gibbs," Jenny didn't have to look up to see who it is.

"You mind telling me why you have replaced Agent Todd's place on my team? Before consulting me first," Kate's death is still raw and his team are still mourning her death.

"I take it Ziva arrived a few days early," Jenny doesn't sound surprised by her friends coming so quickly.

"A few days early," Gibbs repeats a few words Jenny had said earlier. "When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I was originally going to inform you today," Jenny takes her glasses off and places them carefully on her desk. "You need another agent on your team Gibbs. I know how much Special Agent Todd meant to your team but you have to realise that she isn't coming back."

Gibbs glares that piercing blue gaze that Jenny had become too accustomed to it that it doesn't frighten her anymore.

"Give her a month and then tell me if you want to keep Ziva on your team," Jenny says warmly. "I am also aware that Ziva and Special Agent DiNozzo both have a history between them."

"That is true," Gibbs has watched Tony over these past few months and also noticed that Tony had gone back to his old ways. "Don't know much what had occurred between them but I do know that DiNozzo had been hurt because of her."

"More like it was the other way around," Jenny and Ziva had talked about this. "Lack of communication."

"Fine, I will give Officer David a month," Gibbs walks out of her office in the same manner that he came in.

Not wanting to talk about his Senior Agent's highs and lows with Director Shepard.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva stands up from behind Kate's desk when Gibbs makes his grand entrance.

"What's the verdict?" Ziva knows that Gibbs has to trust for killing Ari Haswari.

"You have a one month trial," Gibbs answers to Ziva's eager question. "But you aren't working behind that desk."

"Which desk should I use than?" Ziva had found information that Gibbs and Kate had an affair.

"The one down at the other end should do you justice," Gibbs walks back out of the squad room. "Going to get some coffee."

Ziva allowed her gaze to drop towards Tony but Tony didn't return her look. "Tony can we talk for a minute?" Ziva wants to know why he hadn't contacted her after he had promised.

"Nope I have work to do," Tony sarcastically replies.

Ziva looks over at McGee who is watching every minute of it. "Please."

"I said no," Tony was being stubborn. "I think you should go behind that desk of yours before Gibbs returns."

Ziva goes over to the desk that Gibbs had pointed out. Why doesn't Tony want to talk to her? Or even look at her for that matter? Was it something she did?

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **What's the verdict for this one? I will try to answer your questions in the next chapters that is to come.


	20. Chapter 20: Behind Silver Doors

**Chapter 20:**** Behind Silver Doors**

It was getting close to the end of the month. Hoping that she'll be able to stay and work for NCIS. NCIS is not like Mossad and for that she is very grateful. McGee seems to be glad to the fact he is no longer the newbie on the team anymore. Ducky as always is trying to be her friend once more. Abby can't even stand to be in the same room when Ziva is around. Gibbs is learning to trust her and maybe even complementing the fact that Ziva has chance to continue on being a Liaison Officer on his team. Tony is being the most difficult of them all, even though they sometimes have a playful banter no and then.

Yes, Tony is the biggest problem. Ziva wants to at least try to talk to him and all. Tony doesn't and keeps on wanting to change the subject. What hurts Ziva more is the fact that Tony has started dating other women. Back to being the womaniser, the womaniser that Ziva had given her heart to. But why did he go back to what he was before they had started dating each other? Back when they were so sure that nothing could tear them apart.

Jenny had said to her earlier on that Gibbs had told Jenny that it was because of her. Why would Gibbs come to that conclusion like that one?

"Ziva?" McGee's voice broke her chain of thoughts. "Are you okay?" McGee was just being nice to her.

"I am fine Tim," Ziva is far from fine but McGee is not to know the truth. "I am just tired with the way everyone is acting around me."

"Well everyone is still getting over Kate's passing, also what had happened between you and Tony," Ziva looks sharply at McGee at that and as they were in the break room and luckily no one else is in the room.

"What did happened between Tony and I is none of your concern Tim," Ziva knows full well just how easily McGee is fooled.

"Well you weren't here when Tony had received that letter you had sent him," McGee retorted and knows that Tony will kill him if he finds out about this. "You know what forget I had ever said anything."

Ziva had never sent Tony a letter and now a few things seem to be clearer now. "Why should I forget? When I had never sent a letter to Tony over the past eight months and I had never received anything from Tony either."

"What about that photo you had sent me along with the letter?" Ziva turns a way quickly and stares head on at Tony DiNozzo.

"What photo and what letter?" Ziva is getting really frustrated that Tony is sidestepping around her as if she as some type of disease. "I had never sent you a letter or a photo."

"So how is your husband going?" Tony asks wryly.

"I am not married to anyone Tony," Ziva had heard such bull in her life. "Believe me when I say that I am not married and I did not send you that damn letter."

Tony sends McGee a weird look and McGee only just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I guess eight months is a long time and during that time people do tend to change."

Tony then turns to leave but Ziva moved to grab his arm to stop him. "You don't strike me the type who would change willingly Tony."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Tony takes her hand in his and lets it go. "There is no going back between us Ziva, you must know that right."

"Do I need to give you two a room? Or a lecture on rule 12?" Gibbs just has to intervene didn't he, just when Ziva had her first chance to clear things up between her and Tony. "Break is over you three."

Ziva glances in Tony's eyes and immediately she regrets doing so. Seeing the hurt still raw in them is almost too much for Ziva to bear. Learning that she, Ziva, is the cause of it being there in Tony's usually well-guarded mask. Tony broke the trance by turning away and walking out of the break room, leaving Ziva to the mercy of Gibbs and maybe even McGee.

McGee soon follows Tony's lead. Now Ziva is alone with that piercing blue gaze of her new boss. Ziva now knows why her father had told her that having emotions for another is indeed a bad thing to do. Ziva had wounded Tony severely and now she has to know more about that letter.

"David are you just going to stand there and look like a dork or are you going to get back to work?" Ziva is starting to regret signing on as liaison officer now.

Damn her father and damn Jenny for encouraging her. Damn and stupid Ari just had ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her didn't he. Reluctantly she follows Gibbs and stops in front of the elevator. Waiting for the inevitable to happen, again as always.

**(TIVA)**

Tony steps into the elevator and McGee had chosen to get in at the same time as he did.

"You've got to learn when to open or close that mouth of yours McSpeaker," Tony knows he shouldn't unleash his anger on McGee.

"Ziva tricked me into it," McGee whines his complaint.

"Then learn not to get tricked by a Mossad Officer who could assassinate, manipulates and god knows what else they are taught," Tony snaps. "Besides this is my own private battle McGee."

"You haven't talked to Ziva about it have you?" McGee asks the obvious once again.

Tony doesn't understand just why his teammates see fit that Ziva has to suffer for what she had done to him. But than Tony has always done things the hard way. Since when did Tony become so easy to read when it concerns Ziva? Tony has always made sure that his mask is unreadable to most. Putting on the façade that his teammates have become so accustom too, so whenever he gets quiet and don't act like himself, they immediately come to the conclusion that something is up.

"No need to," Tony tells the junior agent.

"But I thought you loved her?" McGee is maybe just a little too curious for Tony's own liking.

"That was eight months ago," Tony, says just as the doors re open only on the floor they have been meaning to reach. "I guess love has a tenancy to die."

McGee and Tony share a quick look. They both ended up laughing out loud.

"Hey McGee," Tony says to the slightly younger man as he steps out of the elevator.

"Yeah," McGee pauses at sincere tone of DiNozzo.

"Thanks," Tony tells McGee as he walks past him.

"You're welcome Tony," McGee has a small smile on his face for hearing Tony or even Gibbs say a simple thanks is worth hearing.

**(TIVA)**

Silver doors slide open to reveal a silver walled box. Ziva walks into that silver walled box and stood waiting for the doors to close. Seeing the silver haired man with that ever-present piercing gaze of his. Finding it to be a little disturbing and not to mention crepe.

The doors close and with it the feeling of being watched.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asks in a tone that holds just a tinge of anger.

Gibbs of cause just continued to stare at her. What could Gibbs possibly want from her? What does anyone want from her? All Ziva knows that she has been used countless times to do the unthinkable and the unimaginable missions. The ones that sometimes makes Ziva question Mossad and her father.

"Are you going to say something? Or are just going to stare at me."

Ziva finally turns her face towards that blue hawk gaze of her boss. Keeping her mask on.

"Did you send that letter and photograph?" Gibbs asks Ziva in a gruff voice.

"No, and I am telling you the truth," Ziva would remember if she had sent or done anything that was inappropriate. "I haven't sent or even called Tony. Whatever was in that letter is probably the reason why Tony hasn't made contact."

"I don't either," Gibbs tells Ziva in his usual abrupt fashion. "Just want to get to the bottom of things."

Ziva felt the elevator jolt back to life.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **I hope none of you are mad at me for doing this? Just tell me if it is both good and bad or neither.


	21. Chapter 21: One More Chance

**Chapter 21:**** One More Chance**

Tony was hurting, not just because of the bullet graze on his arm while trapped in a shipping container with Ziva David the one person he didn't want to be with by himself. Learning that Ziva had invited everyone for dinner, minus Tony, and that is what is causing the pain. Can't Ziva see that she has managed to hurt him once more? Tony has fight to keep his emotions at bay, maybe he is at fault for Ziva not inviting him. Though she did offer him over for dinner but Tony turned down that invite. Making up same lame excuse that he is tired and wants to be left alone. Licking up his wounds.

Watching the microwave turntable move in a circle, heating up some leftovers. So consumed with his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock at his door nor did he notice the slim figure sneak into his apartment.

"Tony?" The exotic voice belonging to woman who had won his heart and even managed to break his heart in more than one slice. "I just want to say that I am sorry for not inviting you for dinner last night."

Tony turns away from his constant watch on his microwave to face the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. "Mind telling me again just why you had come here?" Tony may have forgiven Ziva for sending that letter and photograph but what she had done last night is more painful.

Ziva just looks at him with those dark chocolate eyes of hers and Tony fought the urge not to kiss that super hot mouth of hers. The microwave dinged in the background but that didn't break the magic. Before Tony could utter another word that super hot mouth of Ziva's managed to latch onto his own.

Tony immediately took his chance to deepen the kiss, tasting Ziva's sweet mouth is almost like kissing heaven itself and it does seem that there is magic in the air for all of Tony's troubles seemed to have vanished inside the sweet but passionate kiss. It is a miracle what a kiss can do to make all fears disappear just like a puff of smoke.

"Ah!" Tony couldn't help but cry out as Ziva had put too much pressure on his sore arm.

Those small flares of pain hit Tony like a punch in the gut or groin either way they are both painful.

"Sorry," Ziva says between gasps for air.

"Ziva forgive me for being a fool," this may well be the chance to clear things up between them.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Tony. I blame my father and Mossad for what had happened between us," Ziva lets a small smile grace her lips. "My father had called me the other day just to see how I am going in my new form of work and he let slip that he-"

Tony kisses Ziva once more to silence her. "I did send you letters Ziva and called you whenever I had the chance," Tony pulls Ziva closer with the arm that is not in the sling.

"I am glad we had talked Tony," Ziva captures Tony's mouth once more with her own.

"Care to take that rain check on me," Tony had laugh out loud as Ziva had sarcastically let her mouth form into a surprised "O" shaped.

"When your arm has healed up and isn't hurting as much," Ziva had her happy face on and Tony is glad that he had a hand in that.

"You should smile more often Officer David and not that stoic expression you always have on that beautiful face of yours," Tony shot his 1000-watt smile at Ziva.

Ziva leans her body closer to Tony's and he was immediately was hits full blown by her delicate smell. Feeling his arousal as it tries to escape its confinements.

"Good to see that I still have that affect on your person," Ziva had an all-knowing smile.

"We should probably wait until my arm is hurting as much," Tony mentally head slapped himself for that.

Ziva just smiles wickedly at him, a shiver coursed its way through his spine at the smile. Before Tony knew it, his pants and boxers hit the floor. Ziva smiled too sweetly and Tony knew he could do nothing to stop what is bound to happen.

Taking his aroused manhood in her soft but warm hands, causing Tony gasp. Watching Ziva bend down on her knee until she is at the same level as his shaft. Crying out in complete bliss, Ziva had taken him whole in that super hot mouth of hers and Tony was sure she will be the cause of his death, just by pleasuring him in a way that Tony himself has not yet dreamed of doing. What she can do with that mouth of hers is incredible, his hand that is not bound by a sling clung to her thick but luscious hair as he begins to feel himself getting close.

"Ziva! Oh my God you are incredible," Tony grunts in pleasure as he felt himself go in that super hot mouth of Ziva's and his eyes had rolled back and Tony starts seeing stars.

"You liked that didn't you Special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva had asked in a sultry voice.

Kissing her hard, Tony could taste himself but he didn't care for he was kissing Ziva David. Her hand was still latched onto his manhood working their magic once more.

"You are going to be the death of me," Tony groans between kisses. "At least I will die a happy man."

"Next time if there is something-"

"There won't be a next time Ziva for we will learn to communicate better but I will give us one more chance," Tony will gladly give Ziva one more chance to work things out between them if they once again hit the rocks.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Blush, I hope you are by the end. Please let me know if this more than just okay. Sorry for the shortness to this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught In The Act

**Chapter 22:**** Caught in the Act**

Ever since that night Tony and Ziva had in secret restored their love, friendship and now that they are partners fighting crime things can never get any better. Though Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby and possibly even Director Shepard may have noticed the change between the pair. It has been no secret that Tony and Ziva had a past relationship. Not one of them care if they get caught for they are just merely testing the strength of their feelings for one another and if it is worth risking getting hurt in the process.

So here they both find themselves in the men's change room for it is out of order, Tony hips were pounding into Ziva's willing and writhing body. Both were trying to keep things quiet during their throes of passion.

"Oh my God Tony," Ziva almost had to stop her self from screaming his name as she began to reach her climax. Sinking her teeth into Tony's bare shoulder, but not to the point to draw blood.

"Come with me babe," Tony manages to say through clenched teeth.

Lips became glued together and tongues fought for dominance. So engrossed with one another that they never saw the silver haired man walking to a dead stop in the men's change room that is supposed to be out of order. Ziva's legs were tightly bound to Tony's pounding hips, they were both on the cold tiled floor of the change room.

They did stop when shrill whistle was heard over their heavy breathing and amongst other noises. Ziva gasps in shock when her eyes sought for the source of the whistle. Fire was in his eyes and there was smoke coming from his nose.

"Boss," Tony managed to say between gasping and finding something to cover themselves up.

"Save it DiNozzo, both of you get dressed and meet me in the elevator once you are done dressing," Gibbs walks out, Tony and Ziva share a frighten look. "You have two minutes to get dressed."

"Wow, I don't think he is happy," Tony mumbles and he felt unsatisfied. "Damn it! And he said two minutes."

"This is technically your fault," Ziva snaps a little and feels ashamed of having Gibbs seeing her naked.

"My fault? Look whose talking," Tony snaps in return, pulling his boxes and pants back up in one go. "You were the one who wanted to have sex in here remember."

Ziva just glares at him amber flames could be seen in those brown eyes of hers. "You agreed to do just so you can have me on this floor and have your way with me."

Both were now fully clothed.

**(TIVA)**

"Took you both longer enough!" Gibbs growls as his best agent and liaison officer come inside the elevator to join him, putting the elevator to complete stop. "I know that you two have had a past history but that doesn't mean that you two can make out whenever or wherever you can. If I catch both of you doing anything like that again than you'll both be kissing your careers good-bye."

Gibbs allowed them both a moment of silence to ponder on his proposition and what it could mean for the both of them. In a way he was glad that they had both worked things out between them but he isn't too happy with seeing them in the act. He is going to need lots of soap to clean out the images.

"If you two do decide you can't hold on until home time," Tony and Ziva stop staring into each other's eyes to stare at their boss. "Make sure you warn me before hand. I don't want my mind to be completely scarred for life."

Still neither Tony nor Ziva dared to be brave enough to utter a word to fill the ever-growing silence with noise. Gibbs head slaps them both at the same time.

"Now get back to work," Gibbs missed the smiles on Tony and Ziva's faces, he himself was smiling. "Before I change my mind about all of this and give the both of you a lecture about rule 24 hours straight."

"That would have been a harsh punishment," Tony immediately received a slap at the back of his head. "Really wish you would stop doing that?" Rubbing his sore spot as Tony made his complaint. "It really is annoying and not to mention how much it hurts."

Gibbs just gives Tony in return pointed stare. Ziva smirks in amusement at what is occurring between her boss and her lover. The elevator starts to move.

Tony gives Ziva a look and back again at Gibbs. "This is awkward."

The doors open on their floor and the three of them head for the squad room to rejoin McGee.

**A/N:** How was that? Good or bad or just boring off your socks.


	23. Chapter 23: Wounded By Her Again

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. Sorry to all those die hard fans of this story but I'll try and do a sequel if you are really nice. Or just do some more chapters but I am not that kind of gal sorry.

**Chapter 23:** **Wounded By Her Again**

Tony lies in the now very cold bed. Ziva has once again been avoiding him and to make thing worse Ziva isn't even looking or even wants to talk to him. As far as Tony is concerned he has not done anything that he is aware of to piss Ziva off. Maybe she has found another man or she wants to break up with him.

The phone rings and wishes to god that the caller is the good news kind of guy and not the bad news. It is the middle of the night and some one is trying to disturb his already disturbed sleeping time in his nice big and comfortable bed.

"DiNozzo," Tony has decided to put the person to rest and then he'll try and go back to sleep.

"_Tony there is something I want to tell you," _Ziva says through his sleepy mind.

"Is this '_something' _about you avoiding me for the past few days?" Tony stressed the something word. "Because if it is Ziva I don't want to hear it. Good night."

"_Don't you dare hang up on me Special Agent DiNozzo!"_ Something has crawled up her ass and pissed her right off. _"I would have preferred to do this face to face but I am sorry Tony-"_

"You want to break up with me is that it," Tony has given Ziva his heart and very slowly fixed the broken pieces not long after Ziva had joined the team. "I hope you have a fabulous time."

Tony had hung up on Ziva and hoped that Ziva isn't making a huge mistake again. He had loved her and she had burned that love. Now he won't be able to go back to sleep.

He'll have to face her tomorrow and the rest of the damn workdays. But he'll just pretend that he is okay when he is in fact not okay. Tony knows how to deal with rejection from those he loves. That is one of the reasons why Tony had tried hard not to fall in love, out of fear that his heart will get broken in the end.

So why should he be bothered this time around? He really did love Ziva David deep down inside. Wounded by her again.

**The End**

**A/N:** I know it was really too short. Well there could be a huge possibility for me to do a sequel or just o continue on. But I'll just leave that decision for you to make and let me know.


End file.
